Read Me
by feinoha
Summary: Who exactly are you? Why did you help us? How did you find us? Will we meet again? Why can't I read you? AU fic. Arisa/Suzuka. NanoFate Chapter X here.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_The kid was alone. He was all alone inside the big room. He was scared… They said they will come back… They promised to come back… They didn't… They forgot… They left him… They left him alone, all alone._

**Read Me I**

**Wolf**

I snapped back into reality and realized that I spaced out when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked at the owner of the hand.

"Umm, are you okay?" a brunette asked, worry in her eyes.

I answered immediately, "I'm good. Sorry about that, umm…"

"Nanoha. Takamachi, Nanoha. Feel free to call me Nanoha." The brunette introduced herself with a smile.

"Okay, Nanoha-chan. I'm Suzuka Tsukimura. Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too. I'll go now. See you around, Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha skipped a few steps down the stairs in the middle of the room, waved at me and continued her way down. I followed her with my eyes and caught a glimpse of her stuttering an apology to someone. She seems cheerful. I like her already and her thoughts are clean.

I am Suzuka Tsukimura, a student from the Special Class-2 here in X Academy. Everyone in this academy has their own talent/s. I'm a mind reader. I can read people's minds. It's quite helpful and handy. I knew that Nanoha's thoughts were clean because I read them. During the time that we were talking she's only thinking about how cool it was to be able to make friends on her first day. She's nice.

I walked out of the room after fixing my things and even though it's getting dark already I still took my time walking to the Academy Café. I really like this café ever since I was a kid. I would always go here and order sweet cakes and pastries. After ordering my usual cappuccino, I looked around the café to pass time while waiting for my order to be served. Out of boredom, I started reading other's minds.

_Maybe I should order the other one…_

_Oh man, that waitress is so hot…_

_Stupid creep, the next time he comes in late I'm going to burn him to ashes…_

The last thought made me shiver. Poor guy has a dangerous girl. Probably a fire user. My cappuccino finally arrived and the obnoxious looking guy winked at me. I blushed not because I like it but because it's so embarrassing. _Wow, that girl has a cute blush. Maybe I could score with her._ Oh my god. Ewww!! Yuck! Like he stands a chance. I looked down at my cup, picked it up and drink from it to hide my blush. Oh, that was so embarrassing.

_No! No!_

I stiffened. That must be such a strong thought for it to be heard by me even though I'm not trying to. What was that?

_NO!! I need… help…_

A girl…she's in danger… I quickly threw some money on the table and went out to find the owner of the voice. Where is she? Come on, whoever you are. Think so I can track you down!

_Help! O-oh my g-god… help! Please! Stop!_

I quickly ran to where her thoughts are taking me. I ran past the bridge and through the garden. I heard more thoughts and followed them. They led me into an alley where a girl being harassed by a group of men. Filthy bastards!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I picked up a hard stick from the floor and hit the guy holding the girl's left arm. I think I knocked him out good.

The other men quickly turned around and let go of the girl. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

_Who the fuck is this?! Well, she's just a girl. I'll hit her straight on the face, fucking bitch._

I dodged his attack and landed a blow on his back which made him shout in pain. Two out, two to go.

_Hey! She hit big bro! How dare her! One hit on the stomach will make you fall!!_

I picked up a random piece of wood and used it to block his attack. The other one attacked me form behind too but fortunately I was able to block him too. Oh my, this one is strong. My hand is starting to tremble so I looked at the girl and saw that she has fixed herself quite well and was reaching for something in the first guy's pocket.

_Where are my shooters?! Damn it!_

"Hey Miss, I think you're talent has something to do with fighting. Think you can help me?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly from this guy's strength.

"Intellectual peek? Oh, I'm a sharp shooter." The girl offered kindly, finally getting her shooters and shooting the guy in front of me. She's good. With the other one being taken care of the girl, I spun around and kicked the guy in the stomach and hit his head hard.

"Glad that's over." I sighed and tried to catch my breath. Good thing I know how to fight a bit. I'm a mind reader for crying out loud! Not a fighter!

"Sorry for the trouble and thanks for helping me." The girl murmured, looking down shyly.

"No problem. Glad I came on time. Be careful next time, okay? Shooter-chan." I smiled at her kindly. Judging from her uniform, she wasn't from the special class.

"Thanks again, Onee-chan. Umm… Intellectual peek?_ This one-chan is really pretty…_" She smiled and repeated her question from a while ago.

I grinned and patted her head lowered a little so we were standing equally. "No, shooter-chan. Onee-chan's a mind reader."

She blushed slightly at my revelation, knowing that I can read her thoughts clearly. This girl is cute.

"Hey, shooter-chan. What-" I was about to ask her name when I heard something behind us. I spun around and saw a guy about to hit us. I tackled shooter-chan down and waited for the blow to come but suddenly a figure swiftly came and stood before us and I heard the guy gasp.

"W-werewolf?!"

The said werewolf growled and attacked the guy. The werewolf scratched the guy's hand viciously making me cringed. The guy screamed in pain and hit the werewolf's paw hard. The werewolf growled and tackled him hard on the wall making him unconscious. The werewolf stared at us then, as if waiting for something.

I help the girl stand up and gently held her hand. "Why don't you go back to your dorm now, shooter-chan. I'll look for you tomorrow and we could talk then."

She nodded softly, hugged me and then quickly ran away. I then turned to the werewolf standing by the bridge where the light was illuminating him. As I came near the werewolf, I noticed his blonde fur and emerald eyes that are staring at me. Wait. I can't read his mind. Why can't I read his mind? I stopped a few feet far from him. I saw something staining his paw. Is that blood?

"Umm… excuse me, Wolf-san, thank you for helping us a while ago." I tried lamely.

He let out a soft growl and stood up fully. The stain on his paw is growing. It really is blood. I fished out my handkerchief from my bag and cautiously made my way closer and

gently touched his paw. He didn't flinch or anything so I guess that's good. I carefully wrapped my handkerchief on his paw and smiled to myself.

"There you go, Wolf-san. Sorry for the trouble." I said after finishing.

He bowed his head down and run off. That was um… interesting. I shrugged it off and looked down on my uniform. Oh my, I'm a mess. I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way home.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted to no one. I entered my room and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped and looked at my body from the mirror. No bruises? Good. I hate it when I have bruises. I took a quick shower and went out immediately and got dressed. A soft buzzing sound caught my attention. I followed the sound and it lead mo to where my phone was lying at the desk. I picked it up and made my way to my refrigerator, picked up a can of orange juice and made my way to my couch. I turned on the TV and flipped open my phone. It was an unknown number. I opened the message and read it.

_Hey, Suzuka-chan. I got your number from the office a while ago. Hope you don't mind. -Nanoha _

Oh, so it was Nanoha-chan. I smiled. I really like Nanoha-chan. She's kind and cheerful. I wonder what's her talent. I replied back saying it's alright and that I don't mind. I watched TV for a few more minutes and turned it off. There was nothing good on anyway. I disposed my trash and went to my bedroom. I set my phone to alarm in the morning and made my way to my bed. I picked up a remote control from my bedside and clicked the "lights off" button. As the darkness surrounds me, my thoughts drifted back to the werewolf before. Who exactly are you? Why did you help us? How did you find us? Will we meet again?

**Why can't I read you?**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I was up earlier than usual. I took a bath, ate and went on my way to the academy. I fell asleep last night thinking about Wolf-san. I let out a sigh and entered the classroom. After a few 'good mornings' and random talks, I went on my table and sat down. I looked out the window. Many students are walking around the campus, they all look like ants. I closed my eyes and focused on other people's thoughts.

_Mou, I wonder what happened last night... Making me worry like this... and coming in that form too..._

Isn't that Nanoha-chan? Those were her thoughts which means she's already near. Last night? She sounds worried. I'll just ask her later. I looked back out the window and observed the students walking around. I heard soft footsteps enter the room and others greeting Nanoha-chan.

"Good Morning, Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha said, cheerful as ever.

"Good Morni-" I turned to greet her but I was shocked at what I saw. Nanoha was standing at the doorway with someone.

That someone being Wolf-san.

"The wolf from last night." At that, he turned his emerald eyes to me.

* * *

So... This is an AU fic. I'll write who's POV it is at the start of every chapter. Hope you liked it. :)

Reviews are most welcome, of course. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for this fic and I'll try to add them.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at the sound of my phone's alarm. I quickly slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. I absentmindedly stripped and got under the shower. I felt something painful on my left palm, when I looked at it I saw blood flowing from a deep cut. Oh. Everything that happened last night crashed down all at once. I was taking a stroll when I heard voices. I followed the voices and stumbled upon 2 girls about to be hit by a big guy. I helped them…and the guy hit my paw hard. Right…and the girl… her handkerchief! I quickly finished showering and wrapped myself with a towel. I went to my bed and observed it. When I moved my pillow I found what I was looking for. A white handkerchief stained with crimson blood. I placed it on the table, got dressed and fixed my hair. I was about to go out my room when I remembered the wound. I need it to heal fast. I phased and walked out of the room and went to the washroom and put the handkerchief with the dirty clothes. I'll wash it when I get home. I went out the door, locked it and made my way to the door next to mine. I knocked three times and waited.

**Read Me II**

**Nanoha-san**

The door opened after a minute and there stood Nanoha, her usual smile on her face. "Morning, Arisa…chan." She looked down on me and I can tell that she was shock to see me on my wolf form instead of human.

"What are you doing, Arisa-chan? Are you really going to school in that form?"

I nodded and stepped inside her room and pushed her slightly to show that I'm getting impatient. She seemed to understand that I don't want to talk about it and she knelt in front of me and pet my head. I nuzzled her for a while in return and we both took our leave.

The walk is unusually quiet today since I'm not in my human form. Nanoha is just walking beside me. Some students are looking at us because it's quite unusual to see a werewolf on his/her wolf form going to school.

"So this means you'll be phasing back somewhere in the middle of the day, right?" Nanoha asked, maybe worried that I won't come to class.

I'm quite smart so I don't need to go to class everyday to understand the lesson. I nodded to her and she let out a small hum as response. We entered the room and got greeted by some of the students and the ones that know us better—our classmates last year.

"Good Morning, Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha called out to someone.

"Good Morni…" What kind of greeting is that? Seriously…

"The wolf from last night." Upon hearing this, I lift up my head to look at the girl then I realized that she was the owner of the handkerchief.

"From last night?" Nanoha asked.

The blue-haired girl made her way to us and stood before Nanoha, eyes still focused on me. "That wolf with you, Nanoha-chan. He saved us. Me and Shooter-chan."

Nanoha looked at me with confused eyes, "Umm… First of all, Suzuka-chan. This wolf is a she. And, what happened last night?"

"She saved us. From this big guy who was about to hit me." The blue-haired girl said.

Nanoha turned to glare at me, "So something _did_ happen last night."

She was waiting for me to say something but I simply looked away. Oh god. Nanoha is starting to get scary. Suddenly, I felt one of my ears being grabbed. Nanoha was pinching one of my ears, _hard_. "Phase back now, Arisa-chan."

Oh, shit. This is not good. I tried to struggle but failed miserably. "Phase _now_, Arisa-chan, or maybe you want me to get mad?" Nanoha has her 'I'm-gonna-do-something-you-won't-like-if-you-don't-follow-me' look, and that look is not good.

I wisely shook my head and felt her release my ear. I growled lightly and phase back to my human form. Warmth enveloped my body and I can hear people around us gasp and whisper to each other. Others didn't react, specifically my former classmates who had seen me phase countless of time. I opened my eyes after phasing, I looked at Nanoha and then the blue haired girl.

"So…" I tried lamely after a moment of silence after I phased. I shifted my eyes back to Nanoha and I noticed that she looks uncomfortable for some reason. I was about to ask what's wrong when someone suddenly grabbed my hand.

"You're bleeding!" The blue haired girl cried. I looked at my hand and saw that it was indeed, bleeding. Oh. So that's why Nanoha is feeling uncomfortable. I looked at her again and she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Maybe I should wash this." I tried to take back my hand but the blue haired girl didn't let go.

"I'll help you, umm…"

"Arisa. Arisa Bannings."

"I'll help you since this is my fault and all, Arisa-chan. I'm Suzuka. Suzuka Tsukimura." Suzuka smiled and led me to the door, still not letting go of my hand. She looked back at Nanoha but Nanoha just nodded and smiled. With that, Suzuka pulled me along with her.

* * *

The nurse was not in the clinic when we came so Suzuka grabbed some bandages and disinfectant to clean my wound herself. She cleaned my wound well and gently. While wrapping my hand she suddenly stopped and looked up at me.

"Umm… Thanks for saving us before." She looked at me shyly and went back into wrapping my hand.

"No problem. Anyone would do what I did if they were there."

"Still, thank you, Arisa-chan." She finished wrapping my hand and stood up to put back the things she used. I stoop up too and we walked back to our room together. On the way, we tried to get to know each other better. We entered the room and I quickly scanned it to find Nanoha. I found her on her seat and our eyes met. She smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back. Suzuka and I talked for a little bit longer and we went to our respective seats when the professor came.

It was already lunch time and all of our classmates left the room already. I fixed my things and went to the Nanoha's table. I waited for her to finish fixing her things. Nanoha asked Suzuka to join us and us three made our way out of the room. We went to the cafeteria to get some food and sat down on a nearby table.

"So, what are you, Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha asked.

Suzuka wiped her mouth with her handkerchief and said, "A mind reader."

Nanoha raised one eyebrow, "and?"

Suzuka giggled lightly, "A memory seeker too."

Nanoha looked confuse, "Memory seeker?"

I sighed and explained, "Memory seekers are people who can see other people's memories. Ironically, they don't seek them; the memory itself will come to them. They have the ability to attract memories. Seriously, Nanoha, I already explained this to you when we met one before."

Nanoha glared at me jokingly, "Sorry for not remembering, you dog."

I hissed at her, "I'm a wolf, Nanoha. A _wolf_."

"Whatever, Mutt."

I glared at Nanoha. I hate being called a dog and a mutt. I turned my gaze to Suzuka, "Why don't you ask Nanoha what she is, Suzuka"

Suzuka smiled at this, "What are you, Nanoha-chan? You can't lie, I can read you."

Nanoha smiled nervously, knowing that she can't lie, "I'm half-vampire and half-human."

I smirked at her, "Come on, Nanoha. Is that all?"

Nanoha looked down on her food, "Y-yes."

I glanced at Suzuka and our eyes met. She grinned at me. So she already knows that Nanoha is hiding something, huh…

"Nanoha, don't lie. Suzuka here can read you."

Nanoha glared at me lightly, "Okay, fine! I'll tell you."

Suzuka turned at Nanoha," So? What are you?"

Nanoha mumbled something.

"Speak clearly, Nanoha-chan. I can't understand."

"I have an alter ego." Nanoha said, looking at us with a blush on her face.

"Really?" I turned to look at Suzuka. She seemed… amazed? Fascinated?

"Umm… yeah." Nanoha blinked twice. I can tell she's as surprised as I am.

"When can I meet her?" Suzuka asked.

I took a sip from my drink and turned to Suzuka, "That's why Nanoha is shy about it. She can't control her."

"Oh. Then what do you call her? You know, to point out who is the Nanoha-chan right now."

Nanoha looked at Suzuka, "They call her Nanoha-san to avoid confusion."

"How do you know when it's Nanoha-san that you're talking to?" Suzuka asked, standing up with us to dispose our trash.

After throwing our garbage we took a walk to the park. "Nanoha-san is umm… How do you call it…" Nanoha offered.

"She's the complete opposite of Nanoha. She's blunt, straight-forward and really, really, popular." I stated.

"Popular? How?" Suzuka looked at us.

I saw a group of girls looking at us and pointed to them discreetly, "Watch this."

We continued our walk and we passed in front of the group of girls.

"Good Afternoon, Nanoha-sama!" The group of girls said in chorus.

Nanoha flinched lightly and waved at them, "Good Afternoon too."

When we were a little far from the group's distance, Suzuka nudged Nanoha lightly, "What was that about, Nanoha-sama?"

"Well…you see…" Nanoha stuttered, flustered and embarrassed.

"That is how popular Nanoha-san is." I stated and sat down on the nearest bench.

Suzuka and Nanoha sat beside me. "Wow… I guess Nanoha-san is a charmer."

I nodded lightly, remembering something from the past and shuddered. "Yep. Nanoha-san is."

We talked for a while and went back to the room. The classes went by fast and the day ended early. After fixing our things, we went to the nearest coffee shop to hang out.

* * *

Suzuka and I went to the counter to place our orders wile Nanoha excused herself to go to the restroom. Suzuka ordered a large cappuccino while I ordered a large chocolate parfait. Suzuka and I sat down on the table near the window. We talked about random things while waiting for Nanoha to return. I looked down at my parfait and mixed it slightly.

"Hey doggy." Nanoha's husky voice called.

I looked up and glared at Nanoha, "How many times do I have to…"

My gaze fell down on the drink she ordered. Hot coffee. Nanoha hates hot drinks except if its chocolate. I looked back up at Nanoha and looked at her eyes. Her eyes seem darker than before. Darker eyes…Hot Coffee…husky voice...Nanoha-san!

"N-Nanoha-san?" I tried.

Nanoha-san took a seat beside me and reached out to me and ruffled my hair slightly. "Good guess, Arisa." Then she turned her attention to Suzuka.

"And who is this cute girl?"

Suzuka blushed and introduced herself, "I-I'm Suzuka Tsukimura."

Nanoha-san looked at Suzuka carefully. She then held out her hand in front of Suzuka. "It's Nanoha-san. Nice too meet you, Suzuka-chan."

Nanoha-san doesn't shake other people's hands unless she respects them. I guess she likes Suzuka. That's good.

Nanoha-san stirred her coffee and added a large amount of sugar. Nanoha-san, apparently, has a sweet tooth. We discovered it before when she ate all of my extra-sweet lollipops. "So Arisa, why are you all here?"

I took a sip from my parfait and stirred it lightly, "No reason. Just wanted to hang-out."

Nanoha-san turned her attention to Suzuka, "So… are you Arisa's girlfriend?"

Suzuka almost spit out her drink at Nanoha-san's bluntness. Very blunt indeed. "N-no. What made you think that?"

"Well…" Nanoha-san took a brief sip from her cup and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. "Arisa doggy never stays with other people aside from Nanoha for more than 3 minutes."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So Nanoha-chan and Arisa-chan must be really, really close." Suzuka took anther sip from her drink.

Nanoha-san snickered and I glared at her but she seemed unfazed by it. "They are. I'm starting to think that Arisa would choose Nanoha."

Suzuka blinked. "Choose? For what?"

Nanoha-san looked at me and smirked, "Go on, mutt. Explain how your werewolf stuffs work."

I sighed. Nanoha-san is really annoying sometimes. She knows how much I hate this, "You see, Suzuka, there is a time when you're a werewolf that you would have to make a contract with someone. When you make a contract with someone there are conditions. The werewolf will have the job of protecting the someone he/she made a contract with. That someone would be like the wolf's master and owner. In return, that someone will have to take care of the wolf and he/she shouldn't betray the wolf's trust and that someone should be able to get along and act comfortably around his/her wolf."

Suzuka nodded her head, "Oh... Sounds cool..."

"It's too bothersome..."

Nanoha-san held my hand, "Don't worry, Arisa. I'm always here. I'll wait for you."

I blushed and slapped her hand away, "Nanoha-san! Stop it! Mou…"

Nanoha-san laughed, took a last sip of her coffee and stood up, "I'll go ahead now."

I looked at Nanoha-san and asked her, "Why? Where are you going? Does Nanoha know about it?"

Nanoha-san smiled at me and patted my head, "Just because. It's "Nanoha-san night". I can do anything." She then turned to Suzuka. "What dorm are you?"

"Dorm 2."

Nanoha-san smirked at this and looked back at me, "Her dorm is on the way to yours. Walk her home, okay mutt?"

I sighed, I hate going to Dorm 2... but Nanoha-san did asked me nicely. "Yes ma'am. Now go. Don't get in trouble okay?"

"Okay." She then turned around and walked out the shop. She waved at us lightly and then she was gone.

* * *

Suzuka and I talked for a while and went on our way too. We entered her dorm and the girls inside greeted her, "Welcome back, Suzuka-san." Others gasped when their eyes fell on me.

"I'm back." Suzuka smiled. Suddenly a group of girls made their way to us.

"Good Evening, Arisa-sama!" They greeted.

I resisted the urge to sigh, not wanting to be rude. "Good evening."

Suzuka was about to ask me something when I put a finger over her lips and asked for her phone. She blushed and gave it to me, after a minute I returned it back to her.

One of the girls looked at me shyly and hopefully, "Won't you stay for dinner?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I need to go now." I turned to Suzuka and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, m'kay?"

Suzuka nodded and thanked me. I smiled and went out of their dorm. After a few steps I heard the girls asking Suzuka questions about me. I let out another sigh. I've been sighing too much today. I continued my walk to my room. I brought out my phone and sent a mail to Suzuka. I mailed her number to me and put my number a while ago.

_Hey, Suzuka. I know you want to ask me about what happened there. I'll call you later to explain 'kay? Sorry for not telling you earlier. -Arisa_

* * *

**Nanoha-san**

* * *

The girl in front of me giggled. I went by our apartment and changed clothes and went to the famous bar near the park. A group of girls sat beside me and flirted casually. I entertained them and talked to them. Only one was left after the others went home. She has long red hair and is quite attractive but not my type.

"Something bothering you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

She looked at me and flashed a flirty grin, "Then mind telling me your name already?"

I laughed and took a sip from my drink, "Sorry. No names, remember?"

When they asked me if I want to hang out with them a while ago, I proposed a condition. No names are to be asked, no numbers are to be given. They took it immediately.

"Fine…"

I laughed but quickly stopped when I smelled something. It smells so good. I looked around and sniffed. It's not here.

"Are you cold?"

I faked a smile and stood up, "Yeah. I should go now."

The girl held my hand, "Aww…"

I took her hand and planted a kiss on it, "Sorry, Miss."

She blushed hard and stuttered. I said goodbye one last time and went out the bar. I quickly scanned the area and caught the smell once more.

Blood.

I followed the smell, feeling thirsty. The smell brought me to the park and there I saw a girl sitting on one of the benches, facing the opposite direction. I scanned her and did not see wounds, cuts or bruise that maybe the cause of the smell. The smell of her blood is so strong. It's coming from inside her. I saw her shiver from the cold and made my way to her. I took of my jacket and draped it over her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around.

Then, my eyes met with another pair with the color of blood.

* * *

So there's the second chapter. Sorry if it took so long.

you can tell me what talent you want your fave character to have except for arisa, suzuka, fate and nanoha.

I'll choose then what fits the best.

thanks onve again. Reviews are most welcome.

--F.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I have always been able to hide my thirst. When someone's blood attracts me, I'm able to ignore it when I'm not thirsty. I only drink blood from humans when I'm really, really thirsty. I have blood bags on my refrigerator that keeps me satisfied. Right now, I'm not thirsty. But the scent of this human's blood is too strong. I'm not thirsty but I'm craving for her blood now. Nanoha is going to scold me if I drink from any human after drinking from one three days ago. Our eyes locked and I immediately noticed her blood red eyes. A gentle voice broke my line of thoughts, "Who are you?"

**Read Me III**

**Blood Red Eyes**

"May I sit beside you?" I asked.

She moved a little to the side to give me some space, "Sure."

I sat down and smiled at her, "Thanks."

She looked at my jacket, draped on her shoulders, "Why?"

"Because you're cold. Here," I helped her wear the jacket properly and grinned. It's a perfect fit.

"Thanks. Who are you?" She looked at my face and asked once more.

"Just someone." I answered.

She giggled, "You're weird."

The wind blew and her long blonde hair swayed with it. She looked up to the stars.

"You are, too. Why are you here?" I said, looking at her face.

"No reason. I just wanted to feel the air."

I looked at my watch. 10:45 pm. "Where do you live?"

She looked at me and answered, "Dorm 3."

I smiled. "I live there too." I stood up and straightened my skirt. "Come on, let's go back. I'll walk you to your room. It's getting really late."

She stood up and smiled at me. "Thanks."

Our walk to the dorm was silent. It wasn't the usual awkward silence but instead a comfortable one. Maybe we just didn't have anything to say to each other. We reached dorm 3 shortly and entered the dorm. For every dorm, the first floor is like a living room. It is where most students hang out that's why I was surprised to find it empty. Well, considering that it is rather late already the others must be sleeping.

I turned to the girl and asked, "Room?"

"Second floor, room 214." She stated.

"Come on then." She nodded once and we walked upstairs. After a few rooms we are already standing on her door.

"Here you are." I looked at her and my eyes met again with her blood colored ones.

She took a step forward and unlocked her door. She took a step inside and turned to face me.

"Thank you. Doing this is really kind of you." She then flashed me a sincere smile.

I waved it off, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She giggled, "Well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I turned to walk away when she called out to me.

"Hey!"

I turned to look at her and saw an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Fate. Fate Testarossa." She said and quickly closed the door.

_Fate…Testarossa, huh… _

I made my way to my room which is on the other side of the dormitory on the third floor. I entered my room and went straight to the bathroom to clean up. I splashed my face with warm water and gently wiped it with a towel. I shook my head. I changed clothes and lay down on my bed. I closed y eyes and sighed. _Fate Testarossa._

With that last thought, I let my dreams consume me.

* * *

**Nanoha**

* * *

"Why are you quiet?" Arisa-chan asked.

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No reason."

Arisa-chan raised an eyebrow, "Since when did Nanoha lied to me… And I know that you're not Nanoha-san."

I laughed lightly and said, "And I thought Suzuka-chan was the mind reader."

She nudged me playfully. "Okay, now spill."

"Well… Last night was "Nanoha-san night". The night when she can come out whenever she wants. Well, it seems that something happened last night that affected Nanoha-san."

Arisa-chan and I entered the room and after greeting our classmates we went to our seat. "Like what?" Arisa questioned.

"I dunno. But… I remember one thing. Her thoughts were unorganized that's why I can't remember much. Fate-chan…"

Arisa-chan looked at me with confusion, "Fate-chan? Who's that?"

I shrugged. "Someone from last night, I guess. I wonder what happened to Nanoha-san…"

Arisa-chan ruffled my bangs playfully, "Don't worry too much. You'll find ot out sooner or later."

I smiled and fixed my bangs. "Thanks, Arisa-chan."

I heard Suzuka-chan's voice and greet her, "Hey, Suzuka-chan."

Suzuka-chan made her way to us and smiled, "Hi Nanoha-chan, Arisa-sama."

So Suzuka-chan knew about Arisa-chan's fan girls. Arisa-chan blushed and glared at Suzuka. "Stop it, Suzuka."

"Fine, fine. Good thing none of my dorm mates belong to this building."

"Yeah. Good thing." Arisa-chan muttered.

I laughed lightly. The door slid open and the professor came in. Suzuka went to her seat and the lesson for the day started. I sighed.

_Who are you, Fate-chan?_

* * *

The class ended fast and we three went out to eat in the cafeteria. When we got there the cafeteria was full of students. _Don't tell me I have to wait this long to get my food._

"Can you believe it,Nanoha-chan. You have to wait this long to get your food." A cheerful voice said. I turned to look at Suzuka-chan and laughed nervously. I forgot. She is the mind reader here. I heard Arisa-chan stifle her laughs. I glared at her half-heartedly.

"Stop laughing and go find us a table, doggy." I commanded. Arisa hissed at me and I grinned at her.

Suzuka-chan lightly pushed Arisa-chan and said, "Go find us a table before you both have one of your arguments. Don't worry; I'll get you some food."

Arisa glared at me one last time and stuck out her tongue. I smirked at her and she walked away to find us a table.

"Now that Arisa-chan is gone, tell me what's bothering you, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka said.

_Oh crap. I think she read my mind during class._

Suzuka smiled and stated, "I actually did."

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Suzuka-chan smiled at me warmly and we waited for our turn and ordered. After ordering, we called Arisa-chan to find out where she is. She said that she couldn't find an empty table so she chose to share a table with someone from the Special Class-1. Out of the 3 special classes, I can say that Class-2 and Class-1 get along better with each other rather than Class-3. Students from Class-3 are all snobby, arrogant and annoying students.

"Nanoha! Suzuka!" Arisa-chan's voice called to us. As we came near the table she's in I can see Arisa sitting beside some girl with blonde hair. _Blonde hair… _

"Do you mind if they sit too?" Arisa-chan questioned.

"Not at all." A gentle voice said.

We stopped in front of the table and my eyes widened when my eyes and the eyes of the owner the voice locked.

"Fate…chan."

"You."

We continued to stare at each other until Suzuka nudged me gently and broke off what seemed like a staring contest between me and Fate-chan.

"Umm… I know what you two are thinking but can we sit now?" Suzuka-chan asked politely.

I turned my eyes to Fate-chan and she blushed. "Please do."

Suzuka-chan and I sat beside each other with her in front of Arisa-chan and me in front of Fate-chan.

"So…" I started.

Fate-chan looked up at me and looked back down. "Umm…"

We both stared at our food for a while until Arisa-chan's impatient voice brought us back.

"Will you both stop that and tell us what's going on?"

Suzuka-chan giggled lightly and said, "I know what's going on, Arisa-chan. They're both shy."

Arisa-chan looked at Suzuka-chan, "Oh right. The mind reader is here."

Fate-chan looked at Suzuka-chan. "M-mind reader?!"

"That's right. I'm Suzuka Tsukimura by the way. Suzuka's fine" Suzuka-chan introduced herself.

Arisa-chan smiled. "Arisa. Arisa Bannings."

Fate-chan smiled lightly. "Fate Testarossa. Fate is okay."

I smiled at Fate-chan. "Nanoha. Takamachi, Nanoha."

Arisa-chan grinned at me. "So… wanna share something?"

I blushed. "She's…Fate-chan."

"I met Nanoha last night. Though I didn't manage to have her name."

Arisa-chan stared at us in confusion.

"Fate-chan is someone that Nanoha-san met last night. It seems that Fate-chan left a strong impression on Nanoha-san." Suzuka-chan explained and smiled at Arisa-chan.

Arisa-chan raised an eyebrow at Suzuka-chan. "Memory?"

"Yep. Memory."

Fate-chan giggled lightly. I stared at her and our eyes met.

_Blood red eyes._

Then I smelled something sweet. Coming from Fate-chan. Her blood…

The scent of her blood smells so sweet.

I covered my mouth and stood up.

"Nanoha? What's wrong?" Arisa-chan asked.

I stared at Suzuka and she stared back at me. _Sorry, Suzuka-chan. I'll go home for now._

_Blood._

I got out of my seat and ran away.

I need to get away.

Far away.

Blood. Fate-chan's blood.

I'm thirsty.

Suzuka

* * *

Blood.

That was Nanoha-chan's last thought. I wonder what happened to her.

"What happened to her?' Fate-chan asked.

Arisa-chan shook her head. "I don't know either."

"She's going home for now." I said.

Arisa-chan looked at me. "You read her mind?"

I nodded and continued my eating.

"So… I'm guessing Suzuka is a mind reader and a memory seeker?" Fate-chan stated, wiping the sides of her mouth with her handkerchief.

I nodded, "Yes. May I know what Fate-chan is?"

"I can manipulate lightning and electricity and use it however I want." Fate stated.

Arisa-chan looked interested. "Sample, please?"

Fate-chan touched Arisa-chan's hand and Arisa-chan jerked her hand away. "Hey!"

Fate-chan giggled. "There."

Arisa-chan rubbed her hand and said, "Cool. I like your talent."

Fate-chan smiled and asked, "How about Nanoha?"

I looked at Arisa-chan and she stared back at me.

"Maybe she should be the one to tell you." I stated. Standing up and gathering my things.

"Do you have a class already?" Arisa-chan asked.

I nodded. "It's already after one."

Arisa-chan stood up quickly. "Oh gosh, I have to attend Gym class."

Fate-chan laughed. "I guess I'll see you two around?"

"Sure." We both said. And we went our way, leaving Fate-chan.

After a while Arisa-chan broke the silence between us. "Why?" she asked.

"Nanoha-chan… she's… reacting to Fate-chan's blood." I stated. Trying hard to choose the right words.

"You sure?" Arisa-chan asked me in disbelief and surprise.

I shrugged. "That's what I think. Blood. That was her last thought before leaving. She never acted like that to the scent of my blood. Can she even smell blood without it being exposed?"

"Maybe I should…"

Arisa turned around but I stopped her. "Don't, Arisa-chan. She wants to be alone. That's why she ran away."

Arisa-chan stared at me for a while, sighed and tugged on my hand. "If that's what she wishes then. Come, on."

I blinked. "Where?"

She smiled at me and said, "I'll walk you to your class."

I giggled. Arisa-chan is so nice. "Thanks." I muttered.

We walked in comfortable silence. Maybe she is thinking of Nanoha-chan. She looks really worried about her. I wonder why… I wonder how much Nanoha-chan means to Arisa-chan. Fate-chan's blood attracted Nanoha-chan that's why she ran away. She doesn't want to hurt her. We arrived at my next room and Arisa-chan went to her own class.

* * *

Awww... I'm not happy with this chapter.

I had a hard time on where to make Fate-chan appear. and how the other will react.

anyway, sorry for this chapter.

**Which characters do you want to appear and what kind of powers do you want them to have?**

**leave it in the review or PM me.**

**-F**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning to find an unfamiliar jacket on my bed. I tried to recall what happened last night and then I remembered meeting someone. The owner of the now familiar jacket. It came to me that I didn't have her name. I pushed the thought away and got ready for school. I'll look for the owner some other time. Right now, I have to get to class.

**Read Me IV**

**Control**

The first half of the day went by fast. I met some new people over lunch. They all seem nice. I did not get what Arisa's talent is and Nanoha's too. Nanoha… I can't believe I was able to see her that fast. I was planning on looking for her after class. But… Why did she run away? Did I do something wrong? And there's something about her that doesn't feel right…she's different today from what she was last night…her voice…her eyes.., there's no point in thinking about her now. I went inside the coffee shop and ordered a strawberry smoothie. I was about to get a table when I heard someone call my name.

"Fate-chan!" I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Suzuka waving at me.

I smiled and walked over to her table, "Hey, Suzuka."

"Would you like to join me?"

I sat on the opposite chair. "Sure, thanks."

She nibbled on a cookie and asked, "Haw was your day?"

I took a sip from my smoothie, "Boring. Yours?"

She laughed lightly and said, "Tiring but good."

"Umm… About Nanoha…" I muttered. Suzuka offered a cookie and I took it with a small thank you.

She leaned in closer, "What about her?"

I looked at her blue eyes and asked, "Did I… do something to upset her?"

"Let me guess, it's about what happened during lunch, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't guess. You read my mind."

She laughed lightly. "Anyway, it's about it, huh?"

I nodded. "I don't know what exactly happened. I met her last night at the park and we talked for a while and she walked me to my room. And now…"

Suzuka shook her head. "She's not mad at you. I'm sure of it." She smiled at me warmly and said, "Tell you what, tomorrow, at lunch, sit alone again. I'll make sure you and Nanoha-chan would be able to talk."

"Thanks, Suzuka." I said, and smiled back at her. She giggled and said goodbye as she still has work to do.

I finished my drink and went on my way home. I need to clear my head.

* * *

**Arisa**After all of my classes I went to my room to change into more comfortable clothes. I haven't seen Nanoha yet since lunch. I'll go to her room later after I cleaned up. I heard a soft buzzing sound coming from my room. I followed it and noticed that I have a new mail.

* * *

_Meet me at the park tonight. I want to talk to you about something. -Suzuka_

I wonder what it is. I shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower before I meet up with Suzuka. But before that I still need to drop by Nanoha's room. After getting dresses, I went out and knocked on Nanoha's door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

After a few seconds Nanoha opened the door and let me in. "Hey, Arisa-chan."

I stepped inside and asked her, "So… How are you?"

We sat on the couch and after a few minutes she said, "Better…"

"So what happened?" I asked.

Nanoha looked at me nervously and I smiled at her. She seems to calm down a little. "I…got thirsty a while ago."

"Because of Fate?" I asked despite knowing the answer.

She nodded. "I don't know why, Arisa-chan…but her blood… it smells so good that I can't stop myself." I nodded and she continued. "Her blood smells like nothing I've ever encountered…the bloodlust… Oh, god. Arisa-chan what If I attack her?"

I rubbed her back to calm her down. "That won't happen. You won't do that."

Nanoha sniffed lightly. "Okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow and practice controlling this. I'm really sorry for what happened during lunch. That was rude of me."

I smiled. At least she is feeling better now. "So…" I looked at her eyes seriously and tilted my head so a part of my neck is clearly visible. "You need a drink?"

Nanoha looked at me for a while. She then shook her head. "Not now. Maybe later tonight?"

Ever since we were kids, I had always allowed Nanoha to take few sips from me. I'm okay with it since she knows when to stop and I trust that she won't drink too much than what is needed. "Okay. Just come by."

She nodded and smiled at me. "Okay. Thanks, Arisa-chan."

I hugged her and got up and walked to the door. "No problem. See you tonight."

I closed the door behind me and walked out of the dorms. I mailed Suzuka that I'm on my way. I wonder what she wants to talk about. I think it something important. I mad a turn to the right and I crossed the bridge. I scanned the park and saw Suzuka sitting on one of the benches. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Arisa-chan?"

"Hey, Suzuka."

"Where are you?"

"On my way."

"Faster. I'm freezing my butt out here already."

"Yeah, yeah." I walked to the nearest vending machine.

"So…" I looked at the list of drinks. "Coffee or chocolate?"

"What?" She asked. Her voice irritated.

"Come on, just answer. Coffee or chocolate?"

"Chocolate, I guess."

I got two cans of hot chocolate and walked to her. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She hung up.

I walked over to her and made sure that she won't notice me. I stood behind her and pressed the warm drink on her right cheek.

"Ah!" She yelped and looked at me. "Mou, Arisa-chan."

I laughed and sat down beside her. "Here." I handed her one of the two cans.

"Thanks." She opened her can and took a sip.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

She looked at me seriously. "It's about Nanoha."

"What about her?"

"Please tell me about her. I read all of her thoughts and it bothers me."

I took a deep breath. "Listen carefully, okay?"

She nodded and I continued. "Nanoha always introduces herself as a half-vampire and a half-human but that's the outside of it. The truth is… Nanoha is a Dhampir."

Suzuka stared at me. "Dhampir?"

"Dhampir is the child of a vampire father and a human mother. Dhampirs have all the vampire powers and none of the weaknesses."

"Isn't that good?"

"No. Not at all. Dhampirs usually feels that they are not really vampires. In the vampire world, not all dhampirs are accepted. They also have differences with vampires."

"Like what?"

"Unlike true vampires, dhampirs can't turn into bats. They don't carry that ability. Dhampirs, too, lust for blood more than normal vampires do." I explained.

"So Nanoha's bloodlust…"

"Yes. Dhampirs, when the right time comes can only drink from one person. They call this person as their "bride". Right now, Nanoha doesn't have a bride yet and she drinks from other people every now and then." I explained further.

Suzuka nodded. "So that was what's bothering her." She stayed silent for a while. "Does Nanoha… umm…"

I figured out what she wanted to say. "Drink from me? Yes, she does."

She blushed. "And you're okay with it?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Nanoha knows her limit."

We stayed silent for a while and just stared at the sky. After a few more minutes Suzuka spoke up.

"Tell me… are you really only a werewolf?" She asked.

I blinked at her question. Why would she ask that? Unless she knows about me being… "Yes." I answered.

She sighed. "Is that so…"

"Why?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment. "It's just that… I…"

_Buzz… buzz…_

We both jumped at the sound of the buzzing phone. It was Suzuka's phone.

"Yes? Now? Oh… yes, yes. Okay. Thanks."

"Who was that?" I asked as she stood up and straightened the folds on her skirt.

"Someone from our dormitory. They need me for something."

I stood up too. "Oh. Okay."

She smiled at me. "I'll go now. Thanks for your time." Then, she did something no one aside from Nanoha has ever tried. She hugged me.

She then whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Before I could even respond to her actions, she was already running to her dorm. What the hell just happened? I shook my head and phased to my wolf form so I can go back to the dorms fast. Once phased, I run fast, savoring the feel of fresh hair on my face.

* * *

"Arisa-chan."

"Ugh…" I woke up at the sound of someone calling my voice. I reached for the lamp beside my bed and clicked it open.

"Nanoha?" I asked groggily.

"Yup, Arisa-chan." She looked at me in the eye. Her slate blue eyes turned a little bit darker.

I sat up properly and moved a little so that Nanoha can sit beside me. "Thirsty now?"

She nodded once. "A little bit. Yes."

I unbuttoned a few buttons at the top of my shirt until my neck is exposed. Having done this many times before, I already know the drill.

I moved my head to the side, "Drink up."

I could feel the bed shift as Nanoha positioned herself. "Itadakimasu"

Then I felt the familiar feeling of her fangs piercing my neck. The feeling isn't bad at all. You'll just feel light and a little tipsy.

"You know, you're blood is not super tasty anymore."

I resisted the urge to hit her. "Well, you drink it all the time."

I felt her take a deep breath, "Still. Not tasty." I then felt her push her fangs inside again.

"Then go get a bride already." I teased.

"Only if you'll find a master." She retorted back. I then felt her pull away completely and the feeling of being tipsy came to me.

"Thanks." I felt Nanoha move away and lay me down. "See you tomorrow." She closed the buttons and covered me with the bed sheet.

With that, I drifted off.

* * *

**Suzuka**

* * *

I still can't believe that Arisa-chan is only a werewolf. If she is a werewolf then why can't I read her? She's the only one that I can't read. Maybe she has nullification. I walked to the entrance of the building when I felt someone grab me and pull me towards them.

"Hey there, Suzuka." I shivered when I felt hot breath reach my ears and I heard fan girl squeals in the background. I turned my head and saw the grin of a familiar face but not quite the same person I was hoping for.

"N-Nanoha-san?" I asked despite knowing what her answer is going to be.

"Yep." She nodded.

_What's with her?_

_Who the hell is she?_

_Nanoha-sama is soooo cool._

_Why is Nanoha-sama holding her like that?!_

I cringed lightly at the thoughts of the fan girls. I turned to look at Nanoha-san and whispered, "Would you please let me go now? Umm… Your fans might kill me for this."

Nanoha-san looked at me and flashed a teasing grin. "Why should I? I like this position."

With that, she pulled me closer and I heard all the fan girls squeal. I was about to shout at Nanoha-san when I heard a small growl from behind us.

"Oh, hey pup." Nanoha-san greeted. Pup?

The puppy snarled at her and growled more fiercely.

Nanoha-san detached herself from me and turned to the puppy. "Okay, okay. No need to act like a jealous girlfriend."

I watched the puppy growl softly. "Nanoha-san, you're talking to a puppy?"

Nanoha-san laughed at my remark. "Why are you laughing?"

"Don't mind me." She said between laughs. I crouched down and lifted and held the puppy close to me. I looked at it more closely. Blonde fur, fluffy and… emerald-colored eyes. Then it came to me,

"Arisa-chan?!" I exclaimed.

Nanoha-san stopped laughing and answered, "Yes. Arisa can shift to puppy form too."

I looked at Puppy Arisa. She looked back at me. "Umm… Hi?" I tried.

Arisa puppy waved one paw at me.

"She can't talk like that." Nanoha-san said before flashing a smile to the fan girls and asking them to go to their classes because she doesn't want them to be late. Yeah, right. I can read her.

"Oh." I lifted puppy Arisa in front of me for a better view. "Would you hurt me in that form?"

She looked at me for a while. Probably thinking. Her thoughts… I still can't read her. Then, she shook her head.

"Okay…" I looked at her and after five seconds, I pulled her to me and cuddled her. "You're so cute. Arisa-chan! You're so soft too!"

Nanoha-san laughed at my outburst and I could feel Arisa-chan try to get away. I pulled her closer. "No, you're staying here."

I turned to look at Nanoha-san with pleading eyes. "Hey, Nanoha-san, can Arisa-chan stay with me for the whole day?"

Nanoha-san smiled at me. "Sure you can. Besides, I think Arisa likes it."

Arisa-chan growled at Nanoha-san but made no attempt to jump off of my arms even if she can. Nanoha-san placed her hand on puppy Arisa's head and ruffled her fur. "I'll leave you to Suzuka, pup. Don't cause too much trouble, okay?" She smiled at us and went on her way.

I made Arisa-chan face me and said, "Will go my first classes now, okay? Don't worry, I only have classes until after lunch."

Arisa-chan nodded. I pulled her close again and started walking, "After that, would you accompany me for the day?" I felt her nod. "Thanks."

* * *

The classes went by okay. Many people fawned over Arisa-chan and I know that she's already annoyed so I quickly took her away from them. "Hey Arisa-chan. Is there any place in particular that you want us to go to?"

She shook her head. Right now, Arisa-chan is walking beside me. We went pass the park and kept walking. Then I remembered a place where I used to go when I was a kid. I halted and crouched down to face Arisa-chan.

"Hey, do you mind if I take you to some place I used to go to? It's not that far from here." I asked.

She nodded and I lifted her up. I quickened my pace. I haven't been in this place for a long time now and I'm very excited to show this to Arisa-chan. I know that me and Arisa-chan just met a few days ago but I feel comfortable around her. It's as if I know her already. I decided to let go of my thoughts and I stopped. I looked at the place in front of me and I could feel Arisa-chan's head turn and look at it too.

"Still beautiful." I murmured.

Standing before me was a clear field with soft grass and big trees that give shade. This place, as far as I can remember, is where I'll always go whenever I'm thinking too much. Being back in this place made me happy. Arisa-chan jumped off my arms and ran towards the big tree.

"Arisa-chan! Wait for me!" I ran after her but when I got down the hill I can't see Arisa-chan.

I looked around frantically, "Arisa-chan!"

"Calm down, Suzuka." I looked at where the gentle voice came from and I found myself staring at a girl in a black mini skirt and white blouse. Her gentle smile directed at me and I can see tenderness in her eyes.

"Arisa-chan." I muttered breathlessly.

… and I knew that my heartbeat went a little faster.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay. I needed to study for the exams.

Like always, Reviews are most welcome.

I want to thank **EAnIL** for giving me what I should call Nanoha.

Thanks to all the others who left a review.

--F


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Starting on this Chapter, I would be writing not only in the POV of the characters but in normal POV too so that I could elaborate what the characters are feeling more. For those who like the Character's POV style don't worry, I'll still be writing like that.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Suzuka stared at Arisa and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She studied Arisa. Her hair, her beautiful face, her outfit, her legs. Everything she saw in Arisa is beautiful to her. Her short hair that moves with wind. Her calm face that hides all of her emotions that looks so smooth and soft. How she longed to caress the blonde girl's cheeks. A soft hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality and her blue eyes locked with green.

**Read Me V**

**Memories, Old and New**

"Suzuka, Are you okay?" Arisa asked. Concern can be seen in her eyes.

Suzuka blushed. "Y-yeah. You phased."

Arisa nodded and looked at her outfit. "Not bad, right? I picked this randomly this morning when I was still tipsy."

"Tipsy?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Yes. I'll explain, come here?" Arisa extended her hand towards Suzuka.

Suzuka stared ate Arisa's hand. The hand that she held before. Then she looked at Arisa's face. _'Her face looks so comforting…inviting…beau- What am I thinking?!'_

Suzuka then took a step closer without taking Arisa's hand. She took another. Another still without taking Arisa's hand and on the fourth step, Suzuka tripped and closed her eyes to get ready for the fall on the hard ground but instead found herself on something soft. Suzuka's nose was filled with the scent of strawberry. She looked up and found herself staring at the face of Arisa with the latter's arms around her waist.

"See what you get for not listening to Arisa?" Arisa said with a smirk.

Suzuka blushed and stood straight out of Arisa's arms. "I'm sorry!"

Arisa looked at Suzuka incredulously and sat down on the grass. Suzuka sat down beside her. After a few minutes if silence, Suzuka whispered in a voice so soft.

"Why were you tipsy, Arisa-chan?"

Arisa brushed a lock of hair that strayed to her face. "Nanoha drank from me last night."

Suzuka's sapphire eyes traveled down to Arisa's neck and saw a bite mark. "Side effect?"

Arisa nodded. "Yeah. I didn't think that I have enough energy to go to school in my human form that's why I came today in puppy form."

"Why puppy form though? Why not in your wolf form?" Suzuka questioned.

Arisa giggled. "That's because coming in puppy form can help me save energy more. That's why I had been able to phase a while ago back to human form."

"Ah…" Suzuka stared at Arisa. She stared at her calm face. She stared at Arisa's blue-green eyes, clear and bright. Arisa never looked as beautiful to her as she is now. Not that Arisa is not beautiful, she is. It's just that, everything about Arisa seemed..brighter.

"Suzuka! Hey!" Arisa's voice broke Suzuka from her trance.

Suzuka blinked twice. "Wha?"

Arisa grinned. "You're staring, you know."

Suzuka blushed yet again. "Sorry."

Arisa shrugged. "It's fine. You're a little weird today. Anyway, I like this place."

Suzuka looked at the sight before her. "Yeah. This place is my favorite place. When I was a kid I used to go here all the time. You know, for stress relief and relaxing."

"Hmm… It must have been nice." Arisa whispered into the wind.

Suzuka looked at Arisa. "What must have been nice?"

"You know, being able to enjoy your childhood to the fullest."

Suzuka stared at Arisa's face, emotionless and unreadable. Once again, she wondered what the blonde was thinking of.

"_I would give anything to be able to read her."_ She thought. She looked forward in silence. The silence that they share was a comfortable silence. Not like the ones that occur when something embarrassing happens. Then, something struck Suzuka.

_There was a blonde kid. She was watching the other kids play. In her eyes you can see longing. She long to be outside, to be able to play with other kids. But she knows that she can't._

"_Daughter." _

"_Yes, Father?"_

"_You need to get strong. Like everyone in our family, you need to be trained to become a strong wolf."_

"_Yes, Father. Excuse me, but can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it, my child?"_

"_Won't you train my talent as a—"_

"_No,child. You'll discover what you can do with that talent by yourself."_

"_Ah." She looked outside once more._

"_Now come, Arisa. You must train."_

_The girl sighed inwardly and phased. She was enveloped in crimson flames and became a small wolf._

* * *

Suzuka

* * *

That memory. I'm certain it's Arisa-chan's. I looked over Arisa-chan. Her face remains unreadable but I know what she's feeling. I moved up behind her and enveloped her in my arms. She was startled by my action but did not pull away.

"I'm sorry, Arisa-chan." I murmured into her ear.

"Why are you sorry?" She whispered softly. So soft that I feel as if it was meant to be heard only by me.

I sighed softly. "Just because. Never forget that I'm here for you now, okay? So is Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan."

Her body shook a little as she laughed lightly. "Oh right, Ms. Memory Seeker."

I giggled lightly and pulled away. I know that my face must be red because of what I did. Seriously, what's happening to me?

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms. It's almost lunch time for the other students. When you said you're classes were after lunch I expected it to be later." Arisa stated as she offered her hand to me.

I took it and dusted off myself. "I'm sorry. I looked at the wrong schedule it seems. I only have 2 classes today."

Arisa-chan laughed and started climbing up to get back to the main campus. "Dork."

I sprinted after her and pushed her lightly. "Meanie."

I already talked to Nanoha-san about the arrangement I made with Fate-chan. I decided that Arisa-chan and I should eat somewhere else rather that the cafeteria so that we won't cross paths with them. Nanoha-san said that she'll talk to Fate-chan about their business and I trust her.

"You showed me a wonderful place a while ago, how about I show you a wonderful place to eat?" Arisa-chan offered with a smile.

I love her smile. I blushed lightly and bowed jokingly. "If that's what you want, Ms. Arisa."

Arisa laughed and bowed down too, "Then, shall we? Suzuka-sama?"

I laughed and followed her lead.

* * *

Fate

* * *

I looked around me for what seems like the one hundredth time. I could feel my heart beating so fast. Will Nanoha really come? And why am I so nervous anyway? This is the first time I ever wanted to get to know someone. I don't know why but maybe it was because she was cared so much to approach me and talk to me that night. Well, yeah, obviously that's because she doesn't know what my talent really is.

"Fate." I heard that voice before. Husky and sweet. I looked up and saw the one person I've been waiting for.

"N-Nanoha." I stuttered. Nice Fate, really nice. Stupid idiot.

She grinned at me and took a seat. "Waiting for me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled yet again. "That Suzuka, really."

Once again, she's different from before. When I met her in this very same place she was shy, and sweet and reserved. Now, she's straightforward, blunt and she comes so strong, just like that night in the park. I decided to get straight to the point. "Who are you?"

She blinked once. "Nanoha."

I wanted to hit myself. "I mean, I know that you're Nanoha but… what's with you? You seem different the first time we met at the park and when we met here last time!"

She blinked once again. She blinked twice. "Oh! That must have been Nanoha, dear."

My face heat up slightly at the pet name. "What? But you're Nanoha!"

She laughed. "Oh, god."

"What's so funny?!" I asked, irritated.

She calmed herself down. "Listen here, Fate. Other's prefer to call me Nanoha-san. I am the real Nanoha's alter ego."

Oh, so she has an alter ego. "Is that so… Then who did I meet at the park?"

She flashed me a toothy grin, "That would be me."

"And the one here last time?"

"That was Nanoha."

I let everything sink in. So there is only one Nanoha who happens to have an alter ego. Okay, I get it. "So… you're Nanoha-san?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We had an ugly start. Hi, I'm Nanoha-san."

She extended her hand in front of me and I took it. She shook a little but when I looked at her face, it was unreadable. "Hi. Fate Testarossa."

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you again, Fate."

"You too." I muttered.

"Did you eat already?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"You hungry?"

"No."

She stood up and offered me a hand. "Come, let's go to the park. I'll treat you in the café on the way."

I smiled and took her hand. "Thanks."

We walked out of the cafeteria on our way to the café. Our walk was silent, both of us staring ahead. After a few minutes I began to hear whispers around us.

"_Is that Testarossa-san with Nanoha-sama?"_

"_Yeah, that's her."_

"_Why are they together?"_

"_Are they related?"_

"_Why are they holding hands?"_

I looked at our hands which were, indeed, clasp together. I pulled at her slightly. "Hey, maybe you should let go of my hand now. Your fans can see us."

"Seriously, they're getting annoying already." With that, she released my hand and we continued to walk in silence.

We reached the café and lined up to make our orders.

"So, what do you want?" Nanoha-san asked, looking at the menu displayed before us.

"A cappuccino would be good." I replied.

She flashed me a smile. "Alright."

Once it was our turn to order Nanoha-san greeted the waitress on the counter with a charming smile. "Hey, Miss. I would like two orders of cappuccino and the small box of brownies too."

The girl on the counter smiled flirtingly at Nanoha-san. "Sure ma'am. On the go?"

"Yes, please." Nanoha-san clarified.

The girl nodded and gave us our order. "Here you go, ma'am."

Nanoha-san took the orders and flashed a smile once more. "Thanks."

We left the café with the counter girl's face as red as a tomato.

"Flirt." I teased.

She laughed and flashed me one of her smiles that made her look cuter. "That I am, I guess. Here,"

She handed me my drink and I accepted it with a thanks. We made a turn and reached the park. We sat down on one of the benches.

"Don't you get tired of smiling all the time?" I asked.

She got out two brownies from the box and handed me one, "Not really."

I took it and took a bite. After swallowing I asked, "So… What are you?"

She took a careless bite from her brownie and the brownie smudged her shirt. "Ah!"

I giggled at her. So the great Nanoha-sama can be careless too. "Dork."

I pulled out tissues from the box and cleaned her jacket. Good thing she was wearing a jacket so her blouse wasn't stained.

"You don't have to do that." Nanoha-san exclaimed hurriedly.

I continued to clean her front. "It's fine."

She wiggled frantically and her husky voice spoke again. "Stop it already, Fate."

I pulled out my hanky and moved to wipe her mouth. "It's good."

I could feel her breath on my neck as I wipe her mouth. Her breathing became a little fast. "Nanoha-san, What's wro—"

"I'm a vampire." I stiffened when I heard her spoke and my hands froze.

My burgundy eyes locked gaze with her dark blue ones. The next statement she said made my eyes widen.

"and the smell of your blood is too sweet."

I stared at her with wide eyes….

That's right…this isn't the first time I've encountered a vampire that took notice of my blood. The first time… That night…

* * *

"_You know, little girls shouldn't be out alone at night."_

_The blonde haired girl looked down from where she's sitting on one of the branches of a big tree._

"_Who are you?"_

"_A friend." Said the same person that spoke to her just now._

_The blonde girl shook her head, "You're not a friend. I don't know you."_

_The stranger grinned, two of her teeth that looked like fangs showing, "You're smart for a girl so small. How old are you?"_

_The blonde girl opened her palm and showed it to the stranger._

_The stranger chuckled, "Five, not talkative are you?"_

_The stranger then jumped up and landed beside the blonde girl. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_The blonde girl shrugged, "Nothing."_

"_You must know about talents… Want to know what mine is?" The stranger then brought the blonde girl's face near her, her fangs showing._

_The blonde girl, after seeing the fangs and realizing what the stranger was, took a deep breath. "No. Don't come."_

_The stranger laughed lightly. "Hmm…"_

_The blonde girl tried to squirm away but it was no use. "S-stop."_

_The stranger dipped her head lower until her mouth was close to the blonde girl's neck. "The smell of your blood is too sweet."_

* * *

Suzuka

* * *

"Suzuka! Hey, Suzuka!"

I blinked twice and saw Arisa-chan staring at me, worried. I spaced out. A memory came to me.

"A memory. It's near here. We need to find it!" I exclaimed.

Arisa-chan looked at me. "Why?"

"There's something in it…" I, then gasped, "Vampire!"

"Vampire?"

I nodded, "A memory… Painful memory of a girl about to be bitten by a vampire."

She took my hand and said, "Then let's go."

"Mm!" I hummed in response and we ran off to find the owner of the memory.

We went to the other side of the park and there we saw familiar faces. Fate-chan was lying on the ground with Nanoha-san hovering above her. Nanoha-san's head was so close to Fate-chan's neck.

"Fate-chan! Nanoha-san!" I called out. What's happening? Why is Fate-chan frozen like that? What's with Nanoha-san?

Nanoha-san's head turned too look at us and her eyes locked gazes with Arisa-chan's. As if something dawned on Arisa-chan, she let go of my hand and rushed to Nanoha-san.

"Nanoha-san!" Arisa-chan pushed Nanoha-san away from Fate-chan and held Nanoha-san's wrists as she tried to struggle with minimum force as if she really doesn't want to.

"Suzuka! Take care of Fate!" Arisa ordered me.

"Yes!" I squeaked in surprise and ran off to Fate-chan's side.

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan!" I gently shook Fate-chan. She blinked a few times and stared at me.

"Su…zuka-chan?"

"Yes. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am, thanks…. Nanoha-san!" She panicked.

I calmed her down and asked her to look at where Nanoha-san and Arisa-chan were.

We both gasped at what we saw. Nanoha-san was drinking from Arisa-chan!

"Arisa-chan!" Fate and I ran to them just as Nanoha-san finished drinking.

Nanoha san wiped her mouth and placed Arisa-chan gently on the bench.

"Thank you, Arisa." She said.

Arisa-chan smiled weakly. "No problem. You owe me lunch."

Nanoha-san smiled. "Okay."

She then turned to me. "Can I leave Arisa to you, Suzuka?"

"Sure." I replied without hesitation.

Nanoha-san smiled at me and turned her back on us, "Thanks."

"Umm…" Fate-chan stared at Nanoha-san's back.

"I'm sorry, Fate." With that, Nanoha-san sprinted away.

"Wait!" Fate-chan called out to Nanoha-san but Nanoha-san did not stop.

I looked at Arisa-chan and saw her asleep. She must be tired. I walked to her and fixed her clothes.

"Suzuka!" Fate-chan called to me.

"Yes?" I answered immediately.

She picked up her bag and said, "Please take care of Arisa."

Just like Nanoha-san, she sprinted off too. Great. Now it's just me and Arisa-chan. I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful. I let out a sigh and lifted her. Surprisingly, she is light. That's good. I adjusted her so that she'll be more comfortable and her head ended up resting on my neck. I can feel her breathe…. I blushed at the thought. This is going to be a long walk.

I'm so going to punish Nanoha for this.

* * *

There. Chapter 5 is done.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got from you guys. ^^

I really appreciate it.

as always, reviews are always and lovingly welcomed!

oh! and by the way..

I need a beta, I think. ^^

anyway. That's all. Sorry for the long delay guys.

^^ *hugs and kisses*

ja ne,

--Fei


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Arisa-chan isn't heavy at all. She is actually really light. Thankfully, there are only a few students in my dorm. Most of them are out since there are no classes tomorrow and others are locked in their own room. I exited the bathroom where I got a damp towel and put some warm water in a container so I can wipe Arisa-chan's body. Arisa-chan is sweating a lot that it's starting to worry me. I entered my bedroom where Arisa-chan was lying on my bed. I sat gently on the bed and felt her forehead. Oh god, she has a fever. I took a deep breath and unbuttoned the first three buttons of the blouse she's wearing. I blushed at the black garment underneath. I'm really gonna kill Nanoha for this.

**Read Me VI**

**Fun**

I fought back my blush and took a deep breath. I can do this, I know I can. I continued to unbutton Arisa-chan's blouse until I reached the last one. Black bra, nice choice. I gently wiped her stomach. Oh gosh, her stomach is so firm. What am I thinking?! I shook my head and moved my hands to her chest.

.

.

.

Ah.

.

.

.

"I'll be doing this with pure innocent intent, Arisa-chan. It's not like I'm enjoying this for myself or anything, okay?" I spoke loudly though I know that Arisa-chan won't be able to hear me. I proceeded to wipe her chest that took so long to finish. I closed her blouse immediately to save me from more embarrassment. I washed the towel and gently placed it on Arisa-chan's cheek. Her face is so soft… I placed the damp towel on her forehead and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed myself with cold water from the faucet and stared at myself at the mirror.

_What's happening to me?_

_Why am I acting like this?_

_I can't seriously be feeling like this for Arisa-chan…_

_Seriously…_

_What are you doing to me, Arisa?_

I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away. Now isn't the right time to be thinking about that. I took a quick shower and entered my bedroom. I opened my closet and took out my blue pajamas and slipped them on. After that I sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Arisa-chan's sleeping face. She looks so peaceful… It's like as if she has no problems. My gaze went down on her neck…The bite mark is not there anymore. It faded. She and Nanoha must be really close for her to let Nanoha-chan drink from her. Are they like that? I shook my head and went out to crash on my couch. I really should stop thinking about such things. I stared at the ceiling for a while before I let my eyes close.

[][][]

"Suzuka…"

I stirred lightly from my sleep. Someone's calling my name… I must be dreaming.

"Suzuka… Suzuka…"

A voice that sounds so sweet….

"Oi, Suzuka… Wake up."

A light shook made me open my eyes. I blinked once. Arisa? … Oh, right. I brought her home. I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Morning, Arisa-chan."

Arisa-chan smiled, "Good morning, Suzuka. Thanks for taking care of me."

I blushed lightly, "No problem."

"I made breakfast for us. Wanna eat now?"

Wow, Arisa-chan made breakfast! "Yeah, sure. I'll just was my face."

Arisa went to the kitchen and I proceeded to the bathroom. After washing my face, I followed Arisa-chan to the kitchen and sat down. "So, what did you make?"

Arisa-chan placed a plate in front of me. "Pancakes."

She sat down on the opposite side, "let's eat."

"Itadakimasu." We both said in unison.

I chewed on the food and swallowed it. It tastes so good!

Arisa-chan looked at me hopefully, "Like it?"

I smiled and said, "Love it. You're a good cook."

She giggled. Cute! "That's good. Consider it a Thank you gift for taking care of me."

"You can always visit me and come here whenever you want," I took a bite from my pancake and chewed it carefully. "Its just that, most people from this dorm are your fans. So I can't guarantee privacy."

Arisa-chan laughed, "I'll remember that, Thanks."

Silence enveloped the air and we finished our breakfast. After washing and cleaning up, we both sat on my couch.

"You shouldn't have slept here you know." Arisa said with a frown.

I shrugged, "Well, you were sleeping on my bed."

"You should've sleep beside me." She said. I blushed and chose not to answer. God, Arisa-chan… What are you doing to me?

"Umm… Suzuka?"

"What's wrong?" I asked sensing her worried tone.

"You were able to take me here because people form you're dorm weren't here, right?"

I nodded.

"So… How do I get out of here?" She asked.

Oh, right. That slipped my mind.

What am I supposed to do?

[][][]

Arisa

[][][]

"So… How do I get out of here?" I asked.

Suzuka stared at me with blank face. Obviously, she hadn't thought about It yet. This is not good… Not good at all…

"Umm… window?" Suzuka suggested.

I walked to the window and looked out. "Too high. I might get busted… and bit conspicuous too."

Suzuka hummed to herself. After a minute or so, Suzuka's eyes gleamed brightly, "I know!"

"What?"

"Puppy form!"

I grinned. "Right! You're really smart!"

She blushed from my comment and I closed my eyes and tried to phase.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes. I can't. "I can't Suzuka."

"Eh? Why?!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know. Must have been because Nanoha drank more than usual yesterday." I hate it when this happens.

Suzuka stared at me. "Not even in wolf form?"

I shook my head.

"Ugh."

I walked to the couch and sat beside her. Suzuka turned to me.

"Why do you prefer short hair over long one?" asked Suzuka, quite randomly.

I played with my hair. "I used to have long hair when I was a kid. I cut it like this when I was about 15 years old. I like it like this. Less work on them."

She nodded understandingly. We stared at each other in silence before I saw a dangerous gleam in her eyes. I don't like where this going.

"W-what are you thinking, Suzuka?" I asked as I moved a little to create a distance between us.

"You know, Arisa-chan…" She moved closer to me, "You could easily pass on being a boy…"

Oh no. "W-what are you talking about?"

She smiled deviously. "Short hair and being tall and all."

"I don't like your idea."

"Come on, it will be fun! Besides you do want to go home, don't you?"

I looked at her incredulously for a while and sighed out in defeat. "Fine, fine. And how are you going to make me one?"

Suzuka smirked and I felt chills run down my spine. "Leave it to me."

Anyone! Save me!!!

[][][]

"Seriously, Suzuka. Why do you have this kind of clothes?" I asked.

Suzuka closed the door and walked with me to the stairs. "It's a secret. Now, act properly, okay?"

"Even if you say that…" I murmured as we went down the stairs.

"Ah, Good morning, Suzu…" Trailed off one of the girls who saw us.

Suzuka interlaced her fingers with mine and blushed darkly. "Good morning."

One of the girls looked at me and blushed. What the hell? "Umm… Suzuka-san, who is he?"

He? They seriously fell for it? "Umm… Hi, my name is Ari…"

"-kun!" Suzuka exclaimed suddenly. I looked at her and she looked back at me with worried eyes. Oh, I was about to say my real name. That was close.

"Ari-kun?" another girl raised an eyebrow at us.

Suzuka nodded and blushed deeply. "Yep. Ari, meet my friends. Friends, this is Ari. My… Boyfriend."

I resisted the urge to facepalm. Out of all she could say why did she choose boyfriend?

"Really?!" The girls exclaimed.

Suzuka nodded. "Really, really. Now excuse us, we have to go."

With that, she tugged at my hand and we hurried out of the house.

"You know, Suzuka, there are a lot of other things you could say, why did you have to say boyfriend?" I asked.

Suzuka looked at me dejectedly. "Gomen, Arisa-chan."

Oh crap. I made Suzuka sad! "H-hey, it's okay, Suzuka. I didn't say that it was bad or anything."

Suzuka looked at me with teary eyes. "Really?"

How can someone be so teasing be like this?! "Really."

Suzuka suddenly smiled. "Yay! Now let's go."

She pulled me along. "Hey, where are we going?"

Suzuka turned to me and winked. "It's a date, boyfriend!"

"What?!" Crap. I've been fooled!

[][][]

"Oi, Suzuka! I didn't agree on this!" I exclaimed.

Suzuka grinned at me. "Of course."

I glared at her. "Then why are you pulling me."

"We can't put my masterpiece into waste now, can we? They believed that you were a boy which means that I'm really good."

"But still…"

Suzuka stopped walking. "Fine it's not a date. Come on. I'll walk you." She said and I can hear a slight disappointment in her voice.

Suzuka has been very nice to me since we've met. She helped me and she's always there for me. I looked at her guiltily. One date won't hurt, right?

I gave her hand a light tug and she looked at me questioningly. I let go of her hand and bowed down playfully offering my hand to her. "What kind of boyfriend would leave his pretty girlfriend? It's still a date, right?"

Suzuka blushed hard and I grinned. She placed her hand on mine and I gave it a light squeeze. "Let's go, Suzuka."

She smiled vibrantly and nodded. "Let's go."

The walk to the nearby restaurant didn't take long and soon we entered the restaurant.

"Table for two, ma'am?" The waiter by the door asked us, or rather asked Suzuka and flashed a flirting smile. Jerk.

I wrapped my arm around Suzuka's waist and pulled her close. "Yes, please." I answered.

The waiter looked at me and I glared at him. He led us quickly to a table near the windows. The restaurant was surprisingly empty with only five or six tables in use.

"Will you place your orders now?" He asked.

Suzuka browse the menu for a while and looked at me. "What do you want, Ar-kun?"

I blushed lightly. Great. The fake name became a pet name. "I'll have pasta please, and chocolate parfait too."

The waiter wrote down my order and turned to Suzuka.

"I'll have pasta too and Strawberry shake please." She handed back the menu to the waiter and paid no attention when the waiter smiled at her again.

I turned to Suzuka once the waiter was far away. "He likes you."

Suzuka threw an amused glance at me. "No he doesn't."

I leaned over the table lightly to be able to talk to her more clearly. "Yes he does, Suzuka."

She giggled lightly and leaned suddenly. "Jealous much, Ar-chan?"

I blushed hard and stuttered. "J…jealous? Why would I be… j…jealous?"

The waiter chose that time to cut in with a light 'ahem' to make his annoying presence known and Suzuka and I quickly pulled away. "Here are your orders."

"Thank you." Said Suzuka. With that, the waiter went on with his job.

We ate mostly in silence with only few comments about the food or the place. I looked at Suzuka and saw pasta sauce stain on her cheek. I grinned. She saw my grin and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" She asked.

I smirked. "Your childish."

"Excuse me? I'm two months older than you."

I reached over, wiped the sauce using my finger and tasted it. "That's older than me? You sure?"

Suzuka blushed and glared at me jokingly. "You could've just pointed it out to me."

"Where's the fun in that?" I teased.

She smiled and after finishing our drinks. We went to the nearby arcade where I beat her ass at the game called 'Rival Schools'. We made our walk back to the dorms talking about everything that happened.

"So much for using Daigo, Suzuka." I teased.

She pouted at me. "Hey! How was I suppose to know that Momo was that good!"

I laughed. "Yeah right. You chose Daigo just because he's large!"

She comtinued to pout. "Hmph! Well, I managed to beat your ass at the DDR!"

I blushed. "I'm not good at that!"

She placed her fingers on her forehead in a "L" shape. "Loser!"

I smiled. "You're one to talk!"

She ran ahead of me and I ran after her. The two of us laughing loud. Good thing it's already dark outside so no one's out. We stopped on front of her dorm and stared at each other.

I took her hand and smiled warmly. "Today was fun."

Her face was flushed though I can't tell whether it's because of the running we did. "Thanks, Ar-chan."

I blushed lightly at the pet name but smiled nonetheless. "No problem."

I saw something on her face. I locked eyes with her and leaned in.

I moved closer, leaned in closer, closer as her face flush and her eyes close…

TBC…

[][][]

There. Chapter VI is finished! *grins*

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Still, your reviews are much much much appreciated!

Love you all.

--Fei.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you know those times when you're looking for something and you go around and around just to find it? When you already feel your head spinning and it hurts so much but still you don't stop because of what you're looking for? You go to all the places where it could be and back to every single place again because you're so damn desperate? That's what's happening to me now. I can't find Nanoha. Where is she? I need to talk to her! Maybe… I don't know… Maybe she thought that she frightened me. Well, she did but still… I could feel my legs begging me to stop but I can't and I won't. I ran a little bit faster. I'm already so far from the academy. I ran and ran and I ran past the river…

**Read Me VII**

**I couldn't care less**

I went a few steps back when I saw a figure by the river. Maybe that's her! Out of desperation I moved a little bit closer and stood by the railings before the stairs. I can't see properly. Think of anything… light… lightning! But I need one that's only enough to see the figure clearly. Incantations right… I took a deep breath. Here goes…

"_Light that lies within me, give me diminutive radiance to see the one I seek. Enough for me and not for others. Light!"_

Small orbs of light showed themselves close to the target and I looked closer. Brown locks… Nanoha! I made the lights disappear and went down the stairs fast but quietly and made my way quietly behind Nanoha.

"Hey." I breathed out.

Nanoha stood up and faced me. "I'm so sorry, Fate-chan." She tried to run away but I caught her hand and stopped her.

"I've been running all around just to find you, there's no way I'm gonna let you runaway again." I said sternly.

Nanoha pulled her hand out of my grasp harshly and turned to face. I could see tears traveling down her cheeks. "I'm running away because I need too! Because your blood is too strong! Whenever you're near, I could smell nothing but the sweetness of your blood! I'm a monster, Fate! What if a while ago you were with me and not Nanoha-san?! What if I was the one there? I would have bit you! I don't want to scare you! Nanoha-san has more control than I have. Right now, it's taking everything I have to keep myself from biting you! God, I could have drained your blood, Fate! I feed on other people's blood. I'm a Dhampir, Fate. I'm sorry."

After her outburst, Nanoha slid slowly to the ground and started to cry. I couldn't move. A dhampir… Nanoha is a dhampir. She's not a vampire. No matter how similar they are… She's not one of them. I slid beside her and hugged her. She flinched but I only tightened my arms around her shaking figure.

"Listen, Nanoha… I'm… I'm not scared. I was… shock. When I was a kid, a vampire almost killed me… My blood, it attracts them. I guess what happened today brought that up. I'm so sorry, Nanoha.—"

"Why are you—" Nanoha cut me off.

"I'm not yet through." I cut her off. "I want you to know that… I'm not scared of you. Your sorry for what? For being a Dhampir?" I scoffed. "Don't be. It's not a bad thing. It's what you are, Nanoha. Accept what you are. It's you. There's nothing much you could do about it. Believe me, there's something about myself that I don't like too." I finished gently.

Nanoha pulled away. "You're… something else?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Something like that."

She asked me, "What are you?"

I shook my head. "Not now. You're thirsty."

Nanoha's eyes widened and she moved back, away from me. "U-umm…"

I moved closer to her. "It's okay, Nanoha."

She moved away yet again. "B-but…"

I moved closer. "It's fine."

This time she didn't move. "How could you ask me to do something as… preposterous? You're putting yourself in danger."

She said that but I could see in her slate blue eyes that she really is thirsty. "I trust you."

She visibly stiffened. "Y-you do?"

I nodded and moved closer to her. I looked for something sharp around us and found a rock. I took it and cut myself with it. I hissed at the pain and cursed silently.

"F-Fate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed and took my hand. Upon seeing or maybe smelling my blood, she took a sharp breath and her hand began to shake.

"Go ahead, Nanoha. I know you won't drain me." I urged gently.

Nanoha's eyes darkened and she took my hand closer to her mouth and stared at the blood dripping from the cut. I gasped when I felt her tongue graze the cut. She licked the blood first and then she sucked the blood. Nanoha stopped soon and licked her lips.

"Thank you, Fate-chan." Said the girl that's been occupying my mind sincerely.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "You're not a moster… Not at all." I didn't think that it was going to be… energy draining.

[x][x][x]

"Ugh…" I opened my eyes slowly and closed it again. When did I get home? I opened my eyes again and looked around me. Unfamiliar desk. Unfamiliar carpet on the floor. I looked at the sheets covering me. Pink. I don't own pink sheets.

I blinked once. I blinked once more.

This is not my room! I stood up frantically. "Ugh!" I groaned out loud. The door opened and I saw Nanoha enter.

"You shouldn't get up so fast, you know." She said.

I sat down on the bed again. "Now, I know. Where am I?"

"My dorm. Sorry, you passed out last night and I don't know where you live."

I smiled. "It's okay. Thanks." I glanced at my right hand and saw the red cut.

"About that…" Nanoha stared at me uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"Hush up, you. It's okay, right? I'm the one who offered you." I said and grinned at her.

"Still…" She insisted but closed her mouth when I looked at her sternly. "Brunch?"

I blinked. "Why? What time is it?"

"A little after eleven."

I bolted up again. "Classes!"

She tried to stifle a laugh. "Saturday, Fate-chan. Brunch?"

I blushed in embarrassment. Nice Fate. Very smooth in front of someone you lik—I don't freakin' like her! "S-sure."

This time, she did laugh loud. "Come, then."

I followed her as she continued laughing. "Mou."

Brunch was good. Nanoha can cook really well. We talked about stuffs. It's fun though there is one thing that's bothering me.

"Nanoha, why are you sitting far from me?" I asked. You see, I am on the table while Nanoha is behind the bar, which is far from the table.

"Umm… Fate-chan…" Nanoha looked down on the floor. I sighed and approached her. Nanoha saw me coming and took a step back. "No, Fate-chan."

I stopped. "Fine. Just… don't avoid me, okay?"

Nanoha nodded.

"I'll go now. I'll see you around." I announced while gathering my things.

Nanoha followed me to the door. "I'll walk you."

"No thanks. I can go by myself." With that, I smiled and ran off.

Another one with unwanted talents…

Just like me, I guess.

[x][x][x]

Suzuka

[x][x][x]

"Cappuccino, please." I ordered as the waitress stopped at my table.

I looked out the window and watched people walk by. I really don't have anything to do. Great, it's Sunday and I'm gonna spend it with nothing to do. The waitress gave me my cappuccino and I gave her a small smile and a thanks.

I stirred the liquid gently and tried to think about anything. Windows, people, girls, boys, cat, Goth girl's close contact with the guy ---

My eyes widened and a dark blush came to my face. The memories of last night that I had been trying so hard not to think about crashed down all at once.

_Arisa moved closer, leaned in closer, closer as my face flushed and my eyes close…_

_I felt something rubbing against the bridge of my nose and I opened my eyes. "Wha?"_

_Arisa pulled back and smiled. "Dirt on your nose."_

_I stared at her dumbly and nodded. "Oh. Okay."_

"_Goodnight." She said and planted a kiss on my forehead._

_Before I could even say goodbye, Arisa-chan was gone._

Oh god. That was so embarrassing! Good thing Arisa-chan didn't notice it. I guess what happened then was too much for me. I can't believe I'm having these kinds of feelings for Arisa-chan. We've just met and yet…

_Her golden hair..._

_Her calming green eyes…_

_The cute, cute blush…_

_The sexy smirk…_

What am I thinking?! I shook my head and finished my cappuccino. Anyway, I wonder what happened to Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan. Did Fate-chan found Nanoha-chan? Things are getting complicated… I left some bills on the table and went out of the café. I need to clear my mind.

[x][x][x]

Nanoha

[x][x][x]

I can't believe this. Fate-chan actually made me drink her blood. It was so sweet. Why would she trust me? Even after her vampire encounter years ago? I can't let myself hurt her. I need to learn how to control my blood lust. I need to learn how to control myself around Fate.

I need to talk to Arisa-chan.

I went out my room and knocked on the room beside mine.

I knocked again.

I knocked once more.

I sighed. Seriously, sleeping in again? It's Sunday, we should be going out! I fished the copy of Arisa-chan's key she gave me and opened the door.

"Arisa-chan~" I called out. No answer.

I went to her bedroom and saw her sleeping form on the bed.

I shook her gently. "Wake up."

I shook her again. "Come on, Arisa. It's noon already!"

"Wha?" Arisa opened her eyes groggily and sat up.

"It's noon. Wake up. I want to talk." I said.

Arisa-chan stood up and stretched. She stared at me and made her way to the bathroom. I could hear the water running in the bathroom as I fixed Arisa-chan's bed.

"Ne, you thirsty?" Her voice floated from the bathroom.

"Nope. Not in the mood." I declined her silent offer as I made my way to her kitchen and took out her cereals, a bowl, spoon and her milk and placed them on the table.

Arisa-chan walked to the kitchen and sat down. "Thanks."

I sat opposite her and watched her eat.

"So?"

"I took Fate-chan home last night." I confessed.

Arisa's face turned serious. "And?"

"I did not attack her or anything. Before that, she talked to me and made me drink her blood. She passed out and I didn't know where she lived. I… I need to learn how to control my urge, Arisa-chan." I said calmly.

"Can you stand near her without having the urge to attack her?" my blonde friend asked.

I pondered for a while before answering, "I don't know. While she was eating brunch yesterday at my room and in my kitchen I was standing by the bar."

Arisa-chan tried her best to stifle her laugh. "No joke?"

I glared at her. "No, pup."

She managed to contain her laughter and went to the sink to wash her dishes. "Some practice would do you good, Nanoha."

"Practice?"

"Yep, spend more time with her while resisting the blood lust until you become used to her super delicious scent."

I hummed in approval and we dropped the topic. "So, what's up with you and Suzuka-chan yesterday?"

Arisa-chan blushed darkly and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Yeah… Right… then why were you cross-dressing for her?" I asked teasingly.

"T-that was… I need to go under disguise to be able to come out of her dorm."

"Ah, fangirls."

She nodded.

"So was it a date?"

"She said that she didn't want her 'masterpiece' to go to waste so we spent the day with each other."

"Hmm… Like?" I asked with a grin.

Silence filled the air.

"Just shut up, Nanoha. Let's go out." Said a very flustered Arisa.

I laughed and laughed all the way to my room to get changed for our little escapade.

[x][x][x]

"So, where are we going?" I asked Arisa-chan.

She just shrugged. "Anywhere, I guess."

We continued to wander around and stopped in front of the Ice cream shop. We sat on the table outside and ordered our ice cream.

"Vanilla, please." I told the waitress.

Arisa looked at the menu and the waitress. "Strawberry, please."

The waitress nodded and went to get our orders.

"Hey, Arisa-chan… You're… you're okay, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

I stared at her green eyes. "I'm mean inside. You're fine right?"

She nodded. "It's sleeping. For a long time now, since the last time you saw it."

I smiled. "Then, it's good, right?"

The waitress came and placed our orders on our table.

"I think so." Arisa said.

I looked at her as she began devouring her treat. I sighed.

Still, evasive as ever.

I began eating my ice cream as well.

After a few minutes or so, the blonde werewolf spoke up. "I love strawberries."

I looked at her as she began eating the strawberry toppings of her ice cream.

"I know. You've told me a countless times already."

"Last time, I got a strawberry that's almost rotten."

I giggled at the face she made. "Poor you."

She stuck out her tongue.

Then, I remembered something horrible. "You know, last week I got some new supplies of blood."

Arisa looked at me inquisitively. The topic of blood while eating might be too much for others, but Arisa-chan is used to it. I inhaled and smelled something familiar… good and delicious. Fate-chan is somewhere here. I hope she's not headed here. "And?"

"The stupid doctor gave me one pack with male blood. I drank it accidentally and threw up." I said.

Arisa-chan made a face. "You never liked male's blood."

I nodded. "I hate it. It's horrible."

"How horrible?" She asked.

"Its like contaminated because of all the alcohol and drugs they consume. Even if the donor is clean, he's blood still tastes bad." I said. "At least women have cleaner blood."

She nodded at my explanation.

My eyes widened when I saw someone making their way in this shop. She really is going here! Arisa-chan looked behind to see who I was staring at and smiled.

"Fate-chan!" she called out. Oh shit. "Over here!"

Fate-chan walked towards our table and smiled at me. "Hey Nanoha, Arisa."

Oh god… I can smell her blood… delicious. I gripped the chair tighter when she sat beside me.

"Here for Ice cream, Fate?" Asked Arisa.

"Yeah. There's nothing to do… It's boring." Fate said. The waitress from before cam and took her order.

I saw Arisa-chan doing something with her phone with a grin. I looked at her suspiciously and she stared back at me. Something vibrated onmy pocket and I took out my phone.

_Payback time for calling me 'pup' this morning, little vampire. ~Arisa_

I stared at Arisa. Oh no. She smirked and her phone rang. "Excuse me."

I stared at her the whole time as she stared back at me. I'm gonna kill this dog.

Arisa shut her phone and turned to Fate and me. "Sorry guys. Suzuka called and said she needed me for something. I'll leave you two together. Later fate, little vamp."

With one last annoying smirk she ran off.

I looked at Fate sheepishly and smiled. "Hey."

She smiled back and continued eating her treat. "Do you have any plans today, Nanoha?"

I shook my head.

She stopped eating and looked up at me. "Spend the day with me."

I thought of refusing but Arisa's words cam to my mind.

"_Spend more time with her while resisting the blood lust until you become used to her super delicious scent."_

I smiled at her and nodded. "Sure."

She smiled brightly and finished her treat immediately.

[x][x][x]

The day went by fast. Fate-chan took me to the arcade and we just played there all day. It was a little hard for me but whenever her scent is starting to get the better of me she would always grasp my hand say 'I trust you, Nanoha.'. I'm starting to feel calm around her. She can always make me feel calm. I don't know why but… she does that to me.

We're now sitting on the grass in a hill overlooking the river where she found me. For some odd reason, this place calms me. Right now, Fate's blood is not bothering me.

"What are you, Fate-chan?" I asked.

She smiled. "Lightning caster. Well, technically anything that connects to light. Electricity too."

"So you could… electrocute others?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

We both laughed. As our laughter died down, the wind blew hard. I shivered lightly from the cold and felt strong arms wrap around my body. My breath hitched.

"F-Fate…" I stuttered. The delicious scent of her blood starting to get to me.

Fate-chan lifted up one hand and whispered an incantation.

_A small fragment be given to me. To warm the beloved wrapped in my arms. I desire, fleeting warmth._

Suddenly, a small, warm light enveloped Fate and the extra warmth added to hers, warmed my body.

"Fate-chan…"

She pulled me closer. "It's okay, Nanoha."

"…But…"

"It's okay… I trust you…"

"Trust... you say…"

"Mm… Actually…I'm attracted to you…" she whispered.

"That is… Fate…this is…"

Fate-chan planted a small kiss on my temple. "Nanoha…"

"No… Fate-chan… I'm no good." I tried.

"Why?" She asked, her breath caressing my ear.

I tried to control myself… her blood… I _want_ it.

"Cause I'm a dhampir…"

She kissed my ear lightly. "So…?"

No… this is… blood…control your…self, Nanoha. "Because I'm a monster."

"You're not…" Fate moved as so she was in front of me… "But if ever you are one…" laid me down… above me… then she whispered to me. "I couldn't care less."

Her last words broke the walls I built around me to separate me from her. "Fate…"

I flipped us over and I was hovering above her now… I can smell her scent too clearly…

"Bite me, Nanoha. Drink up."

I growled lightly. _Delicious…_

I dipped my head to her neck and once again, the addicting taste of her blood made its way in my mouth.

**[x][x][x]**

END OF CHAPTER VII

Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter.

Oh, and for the reviews for "We are whatever you want us to be." & "Far Away."

I really appreciate it.

Sorry for taking this long for this chapter.

Next chapter will have many NanoFate!

:]

As always, reviews == most welcome.

~Fei


	8. Chapter 8

After ditching Nanoha and getting my payback, I went to where Suzuka was to hang out. I mailed her before mailing Nanoha. Aren't I smart? Well, right now Nanoha is here with me in my room, nagging me about what I did yesterday. Well, she was nagging me until now. Right now, she is blushing and fidgeting uncomfortably. What the hell, right? We are waiting for Suzuka and Fate to arrive.

**Read Me VIII**

**Closer**

"Nanoha?"

"Yes, Arisa-chan?"

I looked at her from my phone. "Will you please stop fidgeting?"

She fidgeted again.

I snapped my phone shut and glared at her. "Stop it, Nanoha! Stop blushing! Stop twitching! Stop doing those things if you're not going to tell me why!"

Nanoha stared at me. "I'm sorry, Arisa-chan."

I sighed and threw my phone on the other armchair. "Why are you acting like this?"

Nanoha grinned evilly. "I'm not telling you, doggy."

I growled and threw a pillow at her face. She laughed before we start throwing pillows at each other. We laughed until I heard someone knocking. "Come in!" I called out. I walked by the doorway to greet them.

"Arisa!"

I turned around to look at Nanoha when suddenly, a pillow made its way to my face and knocked me down.

"Ow…" I mumbled. I heard Nanoha's laugh before Fate and Suzuka's voice. I tried to get up but fell down when the door hit me on the head.

"Arisa-chan!" I heard Suzuka's worried voice.

My vision started spinning and the last thing coherent to me was Fate apologizing and Suzuka panicking.

[x][x][x]

I opened my eyes groggily and saw three figures hovering above me. I blinked and opened my eyes again. Suzuka, Fate, Nanoha.

_Nanoha._

I lifted my body quickly to attack Nanoha but was stopped by a gentle bop that brought me back down on something soft. I looked up and saw Suzuka. It dawned to me then that my head was resting on her lap. I blushed and stared at her.

"How are you feeling, Arisa-chan?" asked Suzuka.

I smiled and felt something cold press on the left side of my head. "I'm okay. Though, right now, I would feel perfect if I could strangle Nanoha."

I heard Fate's giggles and Nanoha's nervous chuckle. I tried to get up but was bopped once again. "Mou, Arisa-chan! You can do that later! Rest for now."

"Suzuka!" Nanoha cried out in disbelief.

"Fine, fine. Can I sit?" I asked Suzuka. She nodded and I lifted my body to sit properly.

I glared at Nanoha, and she looked at me nervously.

"I'm sorry, Arisa." Fate said sincerely.

I smiled at her, "It's okay, it's not like it's your fault." I turned to Nanoha and glared again. "It's that little vampire's fault."

"I-I'm sorry, Arisa." She stuttered.

I grinned deviously, "Well, if you really want to be forgiven, you could always do something for me."

Nanoha smiled at that. "What is it?"

"Tell me why you're blushing and twitching a while ago."

Nanoha flushed instantly and I saw Fate-chan look away.

"That is… umm…" Nanoha looked at the floor nervously and at Fate then back to the floor.

I heard Suzuka's soft giggle and looked at her.

"You two are naughty!" said Suzuka who was laughing at the two's flustered faces.

"Y-you read my thoughts?!" asked a Fate whose face was rivaling the color of her eyes.

Suzuka laughed. "A little bit. And I'm a memory seeker, Fate-chan. I can't help it."

"Mou…" pouted Nanoha. "That's not fair."

"Just tell me already, Nanoha." I demanded.

"Don't wanna."

I glared at her but an idea immediately came to me and I smiled sweetly and placed my head on Suzuka's shoulder who quickly blushed and stiffened. "Ne, Suzuka-chan…"

"W-what is it?" the purple haired girl stuttered.

"You would tell Arisa, right?" I asked childishly.

I saw something flicker in her eyes. "Why, of course I would tell Ar-chan!"

I blushed hard at the nickname and heard Fate's soft chuckle.

Then I heard Nanoha laugh along with Fate.

"Mou!" I removed my head from Suzuka's shoulder and pouted at her.

"Ar-chan!" Fate called. I glared at her but she only continued laughing.

"As I said, I'll tell Ar-chan." Suzuka said again making the brunette and the other blonde quiet.

I listened as Suzuka whispered to me what happened. After finishing I stared at the two and asked Nanoha, "Can you handle it?"

"I'll try my best." Nanoha said.

I smiled. "Then that's fine. What do you guys want to eat?"

Fate stared at Nanoha questioningly, "Arisa can cook?"

Nanoha answered her brightly, "Of course! She's a good cook! Pasta!"

Suzuka stood up from the couch. "I'll help you, Arisa-chan."

I nodded and went to the kitchen with Suzuka.

Once we were alone I asked Suzuka, "So, what's with them?"

"Fate-chan did say that she's attracted to Nanoha but they didn't commit to anything. Can Nanoha-chan do this?" Suzuka stated.

"She did say she would try her best, right?" I grinned.

Suzuka smiled. "Okay."

I thew an apron to her. "Patsa?"

Suzuka grinned at me and wore the apron. "Go."

[x][x][x]

Fate

[x][x][x]

"Ne, Nanoha…" I started.

"What is it, Fate-chan?"

I stared at her from the end of the couch to the other end where she is. "Why are you sitting so far?"

Nanoha smiled at me. "You know why."

I held out my hand to her. "Come here."

Nanoha took my hand but didn't come. I frowned. "Fate-chan—"

"You said you'll try." I gave her hand a light pull.

"Fine." She submitted and let me pull her closer.

Once we were sitting close together, I smiled at her. "May I ask something?"

Nanoha shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"When you thirst…" I started, still looking at her. "Do you drink from anyone you like?"

Nanoha made a disgusted face. "Pfft. No, never. I'm not like some freakin' vampire who doesn't care about the one they feed from. I rarely drink from others. I only drink from Arisa before and now, you. I hate the blood of men; it's filthy with all the drugs and alcohol they consume. I also have blood packs in my refrigerator so I don't need to drink from others too much. "

I nodded and asked again, "Why do you care about those you drink from?"

"Do you know about the bride system of Dhampirs?"

I shook my head.

"Dhampirs eventually needs to find a bride. A bride is the person that we can only drink from. Now, I am not in need to find a bride yet but I know I need to soon. That's why we care about who we bite. Eventually we will have our bride who we will be drinking from and loving at the same time. People for us are not food. Vampires may think like that but we don't." She explained seriously.

I smiled at what Nanoha said, see, she isn't a monster. "That's nice."

"You know, I never thought that you're living in this dorm too." Nanoha said excitedly.

I giggled. "You brought me there before, Nanoha-san, I mean."

"Really?"

I nodded. "But you live in the next room. It must be convenient to be able to live next to Arisa."

"It is. I'm always spending time here when I have nothing to do." Nanoha said.

"How long have you two known each other?" I asked.

Nanoha thought for a while before answering my question. "Six or seven years I guess…"

"Wow…. That's long." I said in amazement.

Nanoha nodded. "We've known each other since we were kids so we basically know almost everything about each other."

"That's cool. You two are really close to each other." I commented.

We talked for a few more minutes until we heard Arisa call out to us,

"Nanoha! Fate! Lunch is ready!"

Nanoha and I both stood up and went to the kitchen. We sat down and waited for Arsia and Suzuka to settle down as well.

"Let's eat?" Suzuka asked.

"Let's eat!" Nanoha exclaimed excitedly.

We all began eating and Arisa's cooking is good. "This tastes good, Arisa!"

Nanoha nodded in agreement. "Yep. This is good."

Arisa blushed lightly at our praise. "Suzuka helped. Now eat first."

[x][x][x]

After we finished eating, Nanoha and I volunteered to wash the dished as thanks for Suzuka and Arisa's cooking. Arisa and Suzuka both are good cooks.

"There, all done!" Nanoha said as she leaned at the bar.

I walked over to her and saw her flinch. I looked at her in the eye and saw the slight change of color that flashed briefly. "You're thirsty, Nanoha." I pointed out.

Nanoha looked away from me. Is she still thinking that she might hurt me? I sighed. "Come here, Nanoha."

Nanoha took a step closer. "Fate-chan…"

I offered my hand to Nanoha and she took it. She took another step closer. I tugged on her hand lightly to make her take another step until we were really close.

"Nanoha…"

Nanoha moved my hair and leaned in. I felt my cheeks burn as I feel her hot breath caress my neck. "Fate-chan. I only need a bit so… bear with me?"

I nodded and I felt her fangs sink into my skin. I felt her suck a few times and her arms wrapped around my waist for support. "Hey, Nanoha?"

"Yeah?"

I stood up properly and leaned a little to the wall for support. "Why don't I get scars?"

Nanoha smiled warmly at me. "Dhampir thingy."

"Oh…" I stood up straight this time, having recovered from being a little tipsy. "Let's go?"

Nanoha nodded and we went to the living room where Arisa and Suzuka were watching TV. Nanoha and I flopped down on the couch to watch whatever Arisa and Suzuka were watching… Well, they weren't really watching anything since Arisa is changing channel to channel non-stop. Oh god, can't she just stay at one channel?

"I wish she would." Suzuka said to me.

I laughed and she laughed too. Nanoha leaned over so Suzuka can whisper what that was about and she began laughing too. Arisa stared at us weirdly. "What's your problem?"

We didn't answer instead we just continued laughing. Arisa-chan frowned and smacked Nanoha with a pillow.

"Ow! Hey!" Nanoha grabbed a pillow as Arisa jumped from her seat and Walked across the room. Nanoha threw the pillow but Arisa was suddenly enveloped by light and the pillow missed its target, revealing a puppy form of Arisa.

"_Hahahahaha." _What? I'm hearing Arisa's laugh.

Suzuka's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Suzuka?" Nanoha asked.

Suzuka looked at Arisa and smiled after a few minutes. "Nothing, Nanoha-chan."

"_Nanoha's a loseeeeeerrr!!!" _Oh my gosh, what the hell's happening to me?!

"I just heard your voice, Arisa-chan! What was that?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

Arisa phased back into human form and grinned at us. "Just a little something-something,"

Nanoha stared at Arisa excitedly, "You mean you developed something new?!"

Arisa nodded. "Yeah. I've been practicing on getting more focused when I'm on my wolf or puppy form, one of the results was this. I can talk to others telepathically."

Suzuka smiled warmly at Arisa. "That's so cool!"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

Arisa laughed. "Now, I won't be having a hard time communicating when I'm not in my human form!"

Nanoha jumped from the couch and looked at all of us. "Let's go out and celebrate!"

We all nodded and decided to go to the amusement park. I'm glad that we're becoming closer friends.

[x][x][x]

Arisa

[x][x][x]

"Thank you." I said kindly to the cashier lady as she handed me four stubs for ride all you can. I made my way to the girls and handed them each one.

"Thank you, Ar-chan." Suzuka said teasingly and I blushed from the pet name.

Fate and Nanoha laughed but quickly silenced when I glared at them.

"Mou, Suzuka." I whined but was ignored by the older girl.

"Let's go to the roller coaster!" announced Fate with much energy.

Nanoha smiled and nodded. "Fate-chan, that's a good idea!"

Fate and Nanoha dragged Suzuka and I to the roller coaster. After minutes of riding the hell-made thing, we were finally let out.

"Ugh." I groaned and glared at Fate and Nanoha. "I hate you two."

Suzuka laughed as she helped me stand straight. "I never thought that Arisa-chan was not good with roller coasters."

"Well, now you know." I said.

The three laughed and I can't help but giggle seeing my friends have fun. We continued to wander around the park riding various rides until we were hungry and tired. We stumbled upon a Japanese restaurant and decided to eat there.

"Hello there, Table for four?" The waiter by the door asked.

Just as I was about to confirm, I heard a familiar voice call out to us.

"Arisa-chan!" I looked at where the voice came from and saw our class representative.

"Carim!" I told the waiter that we'll just join Carim's table and made our way there.

"Hi Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan, Fate-chan." Carim greeted as we sat down on the free chairs.

Nanoha, Suzuka and Fate greeted her back. Despite being in a different class, Fate and Carim are friends. This shown how close our classes our. We like each other. People from Fate's class our kind but the people from class 3 are snobs and bad people.

"Are you alone, Carim?" Nanoha asked,

Carim shook her head. "No, I'm here with Hayate-chan."

As if on cue, the brunette made her way to the table. "Oh, Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan and Puppy-chan too!"

I glared at her jokingly as she sat down beside Carim. "Out on a date with Carim, Hayate?"

Hayate flushed instantly and looked away. We laughed at her. The waiter stopped at our table and we gave him our orders.

"So, anything special?" Fate asked.

Hayate shook her head. "No, we just want to go out."

"It must be hard being class rep." Suzuka commented. Our food arrived and we started to eat.

Carim smiled. "A little bit."

"Good thing you still have time to go out, you know, with all the work and all." Nanoha stated.

Hayate grinned. "That's because we help each other. When Carim is finished with her work, she'll help me."

"Carim helping you is not a doubt but you helping Carim? Hell no" I snorted.

Hayate frowned. "That's not true! I help Carim!"

Suzuka joined us, having met Hayate before when we introduced them. "You sure?"

Hayate turned to Carim. "I do, right? Ne, Carim?"

Carim giggled as we all laughed at Hayate. "Of course you do, Hayate."

We continued eating and talking about random stuffs. It's nice to be able to hang out with friends every now and then. Do to Hayate and Carim's work, they rarely spend some time with us. Nanoha rarely have same classes with Suzuka and I and we see each other mostly on breaks or free period. Fate is in a different class too. After dinner we decided to all go home together until Fate, who was blushing all night, spoke up.

"Nanoha and I will go home later, you guys can go ahead." She said.

Nanoha looked as surprise us as but quickly recovered. "Yeah, don't worry, we'll just get something."

Carim smiled. "It's okay. Be careful, okay?"

Fate nodded and pulled Nanoha to the opposite direction. I stared at them for a while before turning to Suzuka to ask what happened.

"I won't tell." Said the purple haired girl even before I asked her.

I pouted and everyone just giggled. We went on our way home together but we split up after a while since Hayate and Carim's dormitories are different from mine our Suzuka's. I offered to take Suzuka home to ensure her safety and she accepted it with a blush.

[x][x][x]

Nanoha

[x][x][x]

Fate took me to a place near the amusement park. I have no idea what's happening. Or what the blonde girl in front of me is planning.

"Nanoha…"

I stared at her burgundy eyes. "Fate-chan?"

Fate took a step towards me. "Remember what I said before?"

I raised an eyebrow at Fate. "That you trust me?"

"No, something else."

What did she say? "Tell me."

Fate took another step towards me. "That I'm attracted to you…"

My eyes widened a little and I felt my cheeks burn. "Fate-chan…"

Fate-chan took another step and I took a step back.

"I know we only met weeks ago, but Nanoha… I like you." Fate confessed as she took another step, and I took one back.

"This is…" I tried to think of something but I can't. Another step was made and I felt my back hit the tree.

Fate-chan brought her face close to mine and I could feel her breath on my face. "I like you, Nanoha."

Since the first day that we met, something about Fate just invites me in. I find it hard to refuse her… And this is just one of those cases. But this time… I think I want this.

"Can we give this a try?" Asked Fate-chan worriedly.

I drew in a sharp breath and submitted myself to the blonde goddess. "Yes."

Fate-chan wrapped me in her arms and hugged me tight.

"I'm not asking for anything right now, Nanoha." She stated. "I just want to give this a try…and hope it works out."

I smiled gently and hugged her back. "It's okay, Fate-chan."

Fate giggled and hugged me closer. Right now, Fate-chan's blood isn't driving me crazy. The need for her blood is still there but right now, Fate-chan is all that matters. Now, I think I can control myself.

[x][x][x]

Sorry for the bad chapter. I had a hard time. :[

Anyway, Carim and Hayate appeared!!! Yay! And yes, they are an item.

Now Nanoha and Fate are too! Well, Fate did confess that she LIKE Nanoha.

See you next chapter guys! Reviews are loved. *hugs*

--Fei~


	9. Chapter 9

Last week, when Fate-chan confessed, she asked me for three things. First, for me to trust her too; second, for me to open up to her and third, for me to not hold back. The first two was easy to give but the third one… I'm working on it. I've been able to control my thirst better. I drink from Fate-chan every now and then too when she urges me. I'm comfortable with Fate-chan now. I stopped being too shy in front of her and started to open up. When she told me that she really wanted to give us a try, I thought that she was kidding. But apparently, she isn't. She said she's been attracted to me since the second time that we met which made me blush. I saw Fate-chan leaning on one of the trees waiting for me. It's nice to have someone do things like that for you. "Fate-chan!"

**Read Me IX**

**Future**

I stopped in front of Fate-chan with a smile. "Good Morning, Fate-chan."

Fate-chan smiled back. "Good Morning, Nanoha."

Fate-chan held my hand as we walk to the building. I glanced at her and saw her blush slightly. I giggled and nudged her playfully. "So, what's your first class?"

"Literature. You?" Fate-chan asked.

"Biology. I almost forgot, my second period was changed."

"Changed?"

I nodded. "I'm supposed to have Algebra but the teacher's schedule got messed up and I got History."

Fate-chan grinned at me. "I have History too!"

"Really? That's cool." I said.

We continued chatting until we reached my classroom. Fate-chan has been walking me to my classroom since last week. It's really sweet and kind of her. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

Fate-chan flashed me her smile. "You're welcome. Umm…"

I stared at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"Are you… thirsty? Did you drink last night?"

I smiled at her. "It's okay, Fate-chan. I drank from Arisa-chan last night. You don't have to worry."

"That's good. I'll get to class now. Take care, okay?" She then moved to hug me.

I blushed but hugged her back. "I will. You too, okay? See you on second period."

Fate-chan pulled back and gave my hand a light squeeze. "Mm. Will do." She said before heading to her room at the far side of the building. I entered the room and got greeted by my classmates. I greeted them back and went to my seat.

"Ara, where's Arisa-chan?" said a gentle voice from behind me. I looked at where the voice came from and saw Carim on her seat, smiling.

"She went to Suzuka-chan's this morning. Suzuka-chan is sick so she decided to drop by. Other than that, no work this morning?"

Carim shook her head. "No work. We finished everything yesterday."

I smiled. "That's good. Now you have some free time."

Carim smiled at me. We heard our classmates greet Arisa-chan and I turn to face her. "Hey, Arisa-chan."

Arisa smiled at Carim and me. "Hi Nanoha, Carim."

Carim waved at Arisa-chan. "So how's Suzuka-chan? What happened?"

Arisa-chan frowned. "She's sick. Fever and cold. I don't really know what happened. Maybe she's just tired. I told her I'll come by again later after class."

"You will? What's your schedule?" I asked.

"I have Biology, Home Economics, History then gym."

I looked at her in envy. "Wow… I like your schedule."

Our homeroom teacher walked in eventually and class started. I listened attentively while jotting down notes at the same time. I jumped lightly when something vibrated in my bag. I took out my phone, hiding it under the desk so the professor won't catch me. I read the mail I received and noticed that it was from Fate-chan.

_Meet me by the lockers? Let's go to class together, yeah? I don't want others to sit beside you if you arrive there first. ~Fate_

I blushed at Fate's concern for me. I mailed her back saying that I'll meet her there. I put my phone back in my bag then I heard a familiar chuckle beside me. I glared at Arisa-chan "Oh, hush up."

Arisa-chan just giggled and stuck out her tongue.

[x][x][x]

After class, I bid goodbye to Arisa-chan and Carim and ran rather excitedly upstairs and stopped by the lockers. I looked around and noticed that Fate-chan is not yet here. I leaned at my locker and waited for Fate-chan to arrive. As I was waiting for Fate, three boys from class-3 approached me.

"Hey there miss." Said the one in the middle who appears to be their leader.

I ignored him and looked around instead. There were almost no students around since they are either on their way to class or are having free period.

The one on the right blocked my line of sight and smiled smugly. "C'mon Miss, we know you very well so why don't you try to get to know us more."

I glared at him. "What do you know about me?"

The last of them smirked. "Nanoha Takamachi, 17 years old. Belongs to Special class-2. Has an alter ego that is popular with the girls. On top of that, a first-class Dhampir."

I continued to glare at them. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in any of you."

The leader moved in closer. Much too close for comfort. "I will let you drink my blood as a prize if you're to do well with me."

That's just so gross. I hissed. He reached out to touch me. I was about to kick him hard when I heard an all too familiar gentle voice.

"Move away from her." The gentle voice said sternly. The boys looked at Fate-chan whose voice is far from the warm one she usually uses.

The leader scoffed. "Oh please. I have no time to play with you, go on ahead and play somewhere else."

He turned back to me and placed both of his arms one the sides of my head and at that instant, he suddenly shook and fell to the ground. The two other boys helped their friend up and glared at Fate-chan as I ran behind her.

"Are you okay, Nanoha?" She asked affectionately.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I was about to use my vampire powers, good thing you came."

"Why you…" The leader muttered and threw a ball of fire to us. Fate and I moved quickly to avoid it.

Fate closed her eyes, "Sadly, I have no time for you, bastards. Never touch Nanoha again."

"_Light that'll restrict their movements for quarter of an hour, bind them agonizingly. Punishment for the sinners and what they've done, my attack, quarter bind."_

With that, the three jerks were bind in a light-like rope. I looked at Fate worriedly but she smiled. "Don't worry, it just a binding spell, holds them for 15 minutes."

I smiled in relief and looked at my watch. "Oh no! Fate-chan, we're gonna be late!"

Fate-chan's normally calm face turned into a panicky one. "Ah, come on!"

We sprinted off just in time to reach our history room, 2 minutes before the professor came. We sat side by side and smiled at each other. Fate-chan is really sweet.

[x][x][x]

After class, Fate-chan and I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We sat down on one of the tables and eat.

"Ne, Nanoha…" Fate-chan began.

I stared at her. "Hm?"

"The guy from class-3, what did he mean by 'first class dhampir'?"

I sighed. I knew she's going to ask that. "My mom has an alter ego and my dad is a dhampir. That's how I got my talents. During their time, dad was a first class dhampir. He's one of those who don't give in to temptation and those who fight bad vampires. They call those as first class dhampirs…" I stated. Fate nodded and I continued, "When I was a kid, dad trained me to become one. He was hesitant at first but he said that it'll help me someday."

Fate nodded. "Why is he hesitant?"

"Because first class dhampirs are wanted by many. They want the dhampirs to choose them as their bride. It's all because of the power that a dhampir carries. They want it. Dad knows that people will eventually seek for me. Being a child of a first class dhampir and being a first class dhampir itself will attract them." I stated sadly.

I felt Fate-chan's hand hold mine from under the table. "Don't worry, Nanoha. I won't let them get you. I'll try my best to protect you."

I blushed and smiled at her. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

We finished our food and Fate-chan walked me to my next class. Fate is really sweet. I can tell that she really cares for me. I pushed my thoughts away as the professor entered and focused on the lesson.

[x][x][x]

Suzuka

[x][x][x]

I want to die. I hate it when I'm sick. I can't speak properly. I can't breathe normally. I can't move a muscle without wincing. I can't do anything. My head is throbbing. I'm cold. I'm sick. I hugged my pillow closer and closed my eyes. I suddenly remembered what happened this morning. Arisa-chan came by as soon as she heard that I'm not going to class. She freaked out when she found out that I was sick. Well, she freaked out when she found out how I got sick. Apparently, stupid Suzuka left the window open. The nights now are especially cold. Arisa-chan scolded me about how I'm not capable of taking care of myself and how she feels that it's her duty to take care of me. I blushed happily at the memory. Arisa-chan is really nice. Oh, she did say that she'll come by again, right? My phone vibrated from under my pillow and I hesitantly pulled it out. Who the hell would be phoning a sick person?!

_I'm on my way. I picked up one of your spare keys this morning. I'll just welcome myself, okay? I know what you're thinking and no, you won't open the door. Seriously, take care okay? See you in five minutes (You better smile because I just used your favorite pet name). ~Ar-chan._

Of course. How could I forget? The sweetest, kindest and most adorable wolf girl would. I blushed and buried my face on my pillow. Stop acting like a lovesick school girl, Suzuka! You are the tease remember? After a few minutes, the lock on the door clicked and Arisa-chan appeared at my bedroom door. "Hey there, sick girl. Behaving well?"

I pouted. "I'm two months older than you, Ar-chan! And I did behave well!"

Arisa-chan chuckled and ruffled my hair. I moved a little to make room for her to sit in. I patted the space and Arisa-chan blushed. "It's okay." She said.

I pouted and let it slide for now. I sighed and sat up. "What did you bring?"

"Food. Soup and your cappuccino." She stated simply.

I smiled. "Thanks. Let's eat?"

Arisa nodded and we stood up heading to the kitchen outside. Arisa-chan made me sit and wait as she set up the table. She sat down in front of me with the hot soup. I reached for the soup but got my hand slapped gently. "What?" I asked.

Arisa-chan did not answer me but instead moved beside me and held up the spoon filled with soup in front of my lips. "Eh? That's embarrassing! I can feed myself!"

Arisa-chan smiled evilly and lowered her spoon, reaching for my cappuccino.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

Arisa-chan grinned and took a sip from it. "Hey! That's mine!"

Arisa-chan laughed. "Then say 'aaaahhh…'."

I blushed darkly and glared at her. "Fine…" I grumbled and opened my mouth.

Arisa-chan fed me the soup and I must admit that it is good. She continued feeding me and threatening to drink my precious cappuccino whenever I refuse. After a few minutes, I have already finished my soup. I noticed Arisa-chan giggling and I asked her. "What?"

She laughed even louder and pushed her phone to me. I grabbed it and my eyes widened at what I saw. There were pictures of Arisa-chan feeding me. There was even a video! This isn't good! Not at all!

"Arisa! I'll delete this!" I glared at her.

The wolf-girl smirked at me. "Go ahead, Suzuka."

I glared at her more and went to delete the items.

_Pin Code for deletion: _

What the hell?

"Arisa!" I shouted at her. "Tell me the code, _NOW!_" I demanded, pointing her stupid, annoying red phone to her.

Arisa grabbed the phone and smiled smugly. "Wouldn't everyone like to see the famous tease, Suzuka, following Arisa-sama's orders?"

I blushed hard. "Arisa! Mou!"

She then smiled at me. "Let's make a deal then."

I continued to glare at her.

"I guess you don't want it. Fine, Nanoha is bored so I guess she'll have fun with this." She threatened and started toying with her phone. Oh no! Oh no! I can't let her do this!

"Fine." I grumbled.

Arisa-chan stopped and flipped her phone shut. "What?"

"Fine." I said clearly and sighed. There's nothing much I can do anyway. I can't let those who adore me as a tease in our dorm see this video of me being fed by Arisa-chan. "What's the deal?"

Arisa-chan smiled. "Simple. You'll let me take care of you while you're sick…" I blushed and opened my mouth to cute her off. "But—"

"Don't tell me that you can take care of yourself because I know that you can't." The blonde wolfy replied. I blushed and looked away. "If I did not visit for lunch, you won't it, right?"

I nodded in embarrassment.

"Okay then," Arisa said cheerfully. "That's the deal. Let me take care of you and follow me, okay?"

I nodded and sighed. "I'm the older one, you know?"

Arisa just laughed and started cleaning up our mess and I sat silently with my heart beating so hard against my chest while waiting for her to finish.

[x][x][x]

Arisa

[x][x][x]

Who knows that Suzuka can be obedient like this? Since we made our deal minutes ago, she's been following every word I say. Well, I did not guess that someone who looks so calm can be such a tease and can be aggressive too. I know she's gentle and all but… this girl does not know how to take care of herself. Sure, she can cook but she doesn't know when to rest. She always forgets her umbrella and ends up running all the way home when we are not there to share ours with her. Maybe that's why I want to take care of her now. She is my friend after all. I made a small knocking sound on her door before entering. I found Suzuka under the covers. Maybe asleep or something.

"Suzuka…" I whispered, making my way towards her bed.

I heard a groan and she shifted and turned to face me. "Ar-chan."

I sat down on the bed when she patted the spot and felt her forehead. "You're hot."

Suzuka grinned like an idiot and answered in a rough voice. "I know. Thanks."

I sighed and bopped her head lightly. "Dummy. It wasn't a compliment. Are you cold?"

Suzuka nodded.

"I'll turn of the air condition." I stood up and made my way but a firm hold stopped me. I looked at Suzuka with her hand attached to my wrist, holding tightly.

"Don't go please." She said weakly, her eyes half-open.

I sighed. "I won't go anywhere. I'll just turn off the air condition."

Suzuka shook her head like a child. "No, don't leave me, please?"

I sighed once more and sat beside her again. "Seriously, you're cold, remember?"

I felt a light tug on my hand and saw the purple-haired girl lift the covers. "Come."

I blushed. "Eh?! No way!"

She looked at me with teary eyes. "Please? Arisa, please?"

I felt my heart ache at the sight before me. I feel so bad for Suzuka that the thought of me rejecting her now seems like the cruelest thing to do.

[x][x][x]

Suzuka

[x][x][x]

I stared at her longer and fought back my tears when she just continued to stare back at me. I let go of her hands slowly and turned away from her. "It's okay if you really don't want to."

It's like this, right? There will always be a line that will separate us. No matter how close we get, the line that serves us the boundary between us will never be erased.

I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow tighter. I was about to doze off when I felt the bed shift. I paid no attention thinking that it must only be Arisa getting ready to leave or something. My eyes popped open when I felt something warm press against me and strong arms wrap around my waist.

"What-"

"Sleep." Ordered the owner of the body.

I smiled and nodded softly.

"Thanks, Arisa."

Arisa nodded and her arms tightened around my waist. I listened to her breathing for a few moments before drifting off.

"_No problem, Suzuka. Sleep now."_

[x][x][x]

Normal

[x][x][x]

On the rooftop of the building, Hayate spotted the one she was looking for.

"Hey." She greeted.

The hooded figure turned around, red ribbon tied on two of her fingers glowing brightly. "Hey."

Hayate approached the figure, pushed off the hood covering the person's face and held the person's hands. "What did you see, Carim?"

"A rivalry. Two against one." Carim said.

Hayate's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Carim nodded. "The power of the princess is slowly awaking."

"How?"

"It's time, Hayate."

Hayate shook her head. "No, I mean, how? My barriers don't work anymore?"

Carim shook her head. "It's not that. Somebody is making her open up."

"I see." Hayate murmured. "Okay, I understand. We'll still do the same until something comes up, yeah?"

Carim nodded. "Yeah."

**[x][x][x]**

Sorry for taking so long! *bows apologetically*

Christmas passed and I did not update!!

Sorry, I was being a lazy bum because I think my friend's girlfriends is rubbing off on me~

Sorry for the short chapter too.

I promise the next would be looooonger~

Reviews are lovingly accepted.

Thanks.

Kudos,

FEI.


	10. Chapter 10

_geudaewa bareul machoomyo gotgo, noye doo soneul jabgo ni ogae eh gidae oh malhaego shipo~_

I reached under my pillow and flipped open my phone to cut off the up beat alarm. _8:30 am. _I groaned. Still early. After staying still for a few minutes, I made my way to the bathroom to wash up. My head hurts… what happened last night? I wiped my face and felt my forehead. I'm not hot anymore. That's good. At least I can go back to classes. I'll attend classes at 11:00. I walked out of my room and smelled something coming from outside. It smells… good… delicious even. I walked out and saw a cooking Arisa in my kitchen. What? What is she doing here? I shook my head. Then, memories of last night crashed down all at once….

And I felt my face burn.

**Read Me X**

**Friends and Foes**

"A-Arisa-chan." I stuttered.

Arisa-chan turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Good morning, Suzuka."

She made her way to me and touched my forehead. "You're not sick anymore. That's good. Just rest for today to make sure, okay? Come on, breakfast is ready."

"But, I need to go to class. And why are you still here?" I asked as she pulled me to the table so that we can eat.

"My first to third periods are all easy. I don't need to attend class for them." She stated as we start eating.

"I need to go to class. I'm not as smart as you." I said.

Arisa laughed silently. "Fine, fine. Let's go later."

I nodded and continued eating her delicious cooking.

"Umm… Arisa?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

I looked away and I'm sure that my face is blushing. "Thank you… for last night and… sorry for bothering you."

Arisa-chan shook her head. Not a bother at all. You did make a promise, right?"

I blinked. "Promise? What promise?"

"Last night, you woke me up and told me that you'll let me take care of you from time to time. And also that you promise to take care of yourself more."

I did? I made a promise in the middle of the night? Well, it's too late to take it back. "Oh. Okay. Don't worry, I'll keep that promise."

Arisa smiled. "You better. Now eat. I need to drop by my dorm before going to school."

I nodded. Arisa-chan is so nice. Doing these things for me. She's really sweet too. I'm sure today is gonna be a good day.

[x][x][x]

Arisa

[x][x][x]

After an hour, Suzuka and I went to my room for me to clean up and change my clothes. I spent the night in her dorm because of her insisting. I don't know why but when she turned her back on me that night, I felt really bad for making her sad and felt responsible for making her calm down again. We made our way to class. Good thing it's lunch break for some students. We were lucky enough to have the same class that's only about to start. I pulled her hurriedly so that we won't be late.

"How's Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan by the way?" Suzuka asked.

"Good. I haven't heard from them since yesterday. Nanoha has the same class with us so let's just ask her later." I replied.

We entered the class room and got greeted by our classmates. We sat on our seats and saved Nanoha one.

"Ne, you should be getting high grades."

Suzuka stared at me for a few seconds. "I know that. I'm trying."

I shook my head. "No, No. I mean you should be getting good grades already."

"Why?"

"You _are _a mind reader, right? You can read the teacher's mind in an instant." I stated.

Suzuka frowned. "I'm not like that."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Fine. I do it from time to time." She admitted as I grin. "But my conscience always gets the better of me."

I nodded. "Right…"

"Hey! I'm being honest!" Suzuka said as she pouted at me.

I giggled. "I believe you."

Suzuka sighed. "Fine. That was so random."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Arisa-chan." Greeted an all too familiar voice.

"Hi Nanoha."

Nanoha smiled. "Hi Suzuka-chan! How are you? I heard you were sick and that pup took care of you?"

Suzuka and I both blushed and I glared at Nanoha.

"I'm fine. Arisa-chan is a good nurse." Suzuka stated.

Nanoha laughed. "Nurse Arisa!"

I glared at her. "Shut up."

Nanoha and Suzuka laughed.

"Hey, Nanoha. How are things between you and Fate-chan?" I asked and smirked proudly when Nanoha blushed.

"Morning class." The professor said as he entered the room which made me pout.

Nanoha smirked at me. "Sorry, pup. No more story telling."

Damn. I wanna kill Nanoha. Stupid professor with stupid timing.

[x][x][x]

"I hate you, Nanoha." I said as we packed our things.

Nanoha smiled at me. "I know. I love you too."

"Whatever." I muttered and went out the room with Suzuka and Nanoha following closely behind.

"Will we meet with Fate-chan?" asked Suzuka.

Nanoha nodded as they both walked a little faster to catch up with me. "Yep. She's waiting in the café."

I groaned. "Good. I need some frappe after sitting in that class for three straight ours. Seriously, three hours for History. Who needs that? History is so simple."

Suzuka rolled her eyes at me. "Easy for you to say, Ms. Genius."

"Yeah," Nanoha piped in. "You should go hang out with Fate-chan. You smarty people should think together!"

I laughed at Nanoha and didn't say anything more. After a short while, we reached the café and went to Fate's table.

"Hey Fate." Suzuka and I smiled at her as we sat on the empty seats in front of her and Nanoha who sat beside her after a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Hi guys." Fate greeted back. "How are you Suzuka? I heard you were sick."

Suzuka smiled. "I'm fine. Nurse Arisa took care of me."

I blushed at her words as I continued ordering our drinks.

"She did?" Fate asked.

Suzuka nodded.

Fate turned to me with a teasing grin.

"Not one word, Testarossa." I threatened which made her shut up thankfully.

"So…" Suzuka started. "How are things between Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan?"

Fate and Nanoha both blushed.

"Good." Fate replied simply.

Something came to me which made me turn to Nanoha. "Hey, I heard you were attacked."

"What? When?" Suzuka asked.

"Yesterday. At the locker stands." Fate replied.

"Who did?" Suzuka asked again.

"Boys from class-3. They know about me being a first class, Arisa-chan." Nanoha said.

How could they know about that? "What did they do?"

Nanoha shook her head. "They weren't able to do anything. I was about to hurt them but Fate-chan arrived."

I sighed. "Good thing. If you were the one to hurt them that would cause too much trouble. Nice timing Fate."

Nanoha threw a crumpled tissue paper to me. "I can control myself now, you know."

I giggled lightly. But how could they know about that?

"Good thing you're not hurt." Suzuka said.

Nanoha smiled. "I won't be as long as Fate is here."

Fate blushed but said nothing. We continued to talk about random stuffs until we all finished our drinks.

"Come on." Fate said as we followed her out of the café.

We walked aimlessly until I spotted someone.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Suzuka with concern.

"It's the evil Physics teacher."

Fate raised her eyebrow. "So?"

I looked around nervously. "Hide me. Se wants me to join her club."

Nanoha giggled but stopped immediately when I glared at her. "S-sorry. Then phase."

"Right…" I muttered as I ran behind a nearby tree to hide myself phasing. I came out using my puppy form and saw the evil physics teacher (a.k.a EP) talking to Fate.

"Ar—" Nanoha was about to call me when Suzuka cut her off.

"Honey!" Suzuka exclaimed running towards me and cradled me.

"Honey?" EP asked.

Suzuka smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. My pet. Her name is Honey."

EP raised an eyebrow. "Weird name. Anyway, I was asking if you've seen Bannings?"

Suzuka shook her head. "We're so sorry but we haven't seen her since this morning."

Wow. Such a good liar.

"Is that so? Well, too bad. Thank you anyway." EP said and walked away.

'_That was close. Thanks guys." I said telepathically. _

Nanoha pet my head and said, "No problem, Honey."

I growled at her playfully and turned to Suzuka. _'Once again, Suzuka. Out of many names, you chose Honey.'_

Suzuka grinned. "It's cute. Don't phase back. Stay like that."

I nodded. _'But you have to carry me.'_

Suzuka nodded and pulled me closer.

We walked around the park and to other places until it got a little dark. I phased back and faced Fate.

"Can you walk Suzuka to her dorm today, Fate? I just need to talk to Nanoha about something." I asked.

Fate nodded. "Sure." She turned to Nanoha, "Call me when you get home, okay?"

Nanoha nodded and kissed Fate on the cheeks.

"Bye Suzuka." I said.

Suzuka smiled and waved.

"How did they know?" I asked Nanoha who is now sitting on one of the tree's branches.

Nanoha shrugged. "I don't know, Arisa."

I licked my lips. "That's not a good sign."

Nanoha nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"How about you? They might find out."

I shrugged. "Let them. If they find out… I'll do my best."

Nanoha laughed coldly. A laugh she rarely uses. "Arisa-chan, be careful. You haven't used it for so long."

"I know. It's good, though. You know how I get when I use it." I said. "How did you not notice the guys who attacked you?"

Nanoha shrugged. "I'm thinking about stuffs. You know how I tend to not notice anything when I'm thinking of something. Even with my vampire senses."

I chuckled. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Cook for me." She says as she leaped down from the tree.

I waited for her to catch up with me. "Sure."

_What's going on… I know something's up._

[x][x][x]

Fate

[x][x][x]

"Ne, Fate-chan. What do you think are they going to talk about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You should've read their minds."

Suzuka sighed. "I tried to read Nanoha-chan's but she wasn't thinking of it. She was thinking of you, actually."

I blushed at what she said and asked her to avoid that topic, "How about Arisa's?"

Suzuka stopped walking and looked bothered for a moment. After a minute Suzuka looked at me. "The truth is… I… I can't read Arisa."

"What?"

"I can't read her." She repeated. "No matter how hard I try, her thoughts are protected by something. She's the first one that I can't read."

This is weird. "Maybe she has nullification or something."

Suzuka shook her head. "I asked her. She doesn't."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"I don't know. What I know is that there is something more to Arisa than what I'm seeing."

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright." I comforted her.

We continued walking, talking about stuffs until five hooded persons dropped in front of us.

"Yo." Said one of them.

I took a glance at Suzuka seeing that she is as shocked as I am.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." Said another.

"Students from the other class." Suzuka said, probably reading their minds.

"Oh. What do you want?" I asked.

The smallest of them took a step closer to us. "The princess."

I raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The princess, dammit!"

I flinched at the loud voice.

"What princess?! Who are you talking about?" Suzuka asked.

The hooded people looked at each other. Then I heard Suzuka gasped.

"Me."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Come on, princess."

I stood in front of a shocked Suzuka. "No! What are you talking about?! I won't give Suzuka to you!"

One of them snarled. "Then we'll get her."

All of them attacked at once. Ugh. Trouble again. "Hide, Suzuka."

I jumped up to the nearest tree and flashed them with blinding light once Suzuka was gone.

_Sharp light be slanderous on the skin of the sinners. Pierce through them in a flash~_

I took a deep breath and held the spell and began reciting one more.

_Shattered glass of lightning, fill the air that surrounds my adversary~_

Another deep breath. Multi-casting is so hard. This will be the last.

_Light that protects my being, be locked in my palms that will temporarily kiss the earth~_

I jumped down from the tree and surprised the hooded enemy.

"There she is nee-chan!"

I landed on the ground with my glowing hand pressed hard on the earth.

I closed my eyes and finished my spells. "LIGHT FLASH!"

The five hooded people were surrounded by light. Sticks of light made their way to them.

_Cry of pain.._

First spell complete. Then, the light enveloping them broke into million of sharp piercing pieces that all stabbed them.

_More cries of pain._

Second complete. Last one then. Please be successful. I lifted up my hand and faced it to them.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed as hot burning light burst from my hand and went straight to them.

_Even more cries of pain._

I stood up shaky, catching my breath. I saw Suzuka rushing to my side. "Fate-chan!"

She supported me as I tried to stand up, wincing every now and then.

"I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault." She said.

"Don't… worry. We're friends…right?" I assured her, breathlessly.

"Not over yet."

I turned to the voice that came from above and I saw two of them about to attack us.

"Shit. Hold on to me, Suzuka!"

I waited for the blow but nothing came except for a loud explosion. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar someone standing before us with two hands touching both of us.

"Hayate!" Suzuka exclaimed.

Hayate grinned and set off her barrier. "I hate ambush attacks."

The figures stood up unsteady and stared at us.

"Friends?" the smallest one asked.

"Yep." Hayate said. She smiled and held out her right hand on the side.

Suddenly, Carim appeared with her left hand on Hayate's. "Sorry I'm late. You were hard to track."

I smiled. Good thing we have friends.

**[x][x][x]**

Fast update!

Cliffhanger again. Lol.

The song on the beginning is "Kissing you." By SNSD, a korean girl group. SUPPORT THEM! Listen to that song. It's sweet! You can try looking for English translations of it too.

Things are getting pretty intense.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter.

--Fei.

This is my New Year gift to all of you. *hugs*


End file.
